Equipo 7: Mikoto Gaiden
by afaf95
Summary: Spin-off de la historia de Mikoto antes de que comenzaran las aventuras del Equipo 7.
1. Una niña de cabello rojo

**Bueno esta es una idea que tuve desde hace algún tiempo. Había pensado en poner algunos episodios de Mikoto en la serie original, pero luego me di cuenta que eso podría retrasar un poco la trama, así que mi solución fue esta especie de Spin-off. No se preocupen, no dejare la serie principal, ya que esta será más esporádica. De hecho, puede que no publique algunos capítulos hasta que lo crea conveniente.**

 **Este primer capítulo puede leerse cuando sea, sin embargo para los que comenzaron a leer la historia, recomendaría no leerlo hasta después de haber terminado el capítulo 46, ya que es más fácil comprender algunas cosas de este capítulo si has leído ese antes.**

 **Sin más anticipación, aquí les presento el primer capítulo de la serie.**

Mikoto Gaiden 1: Una niña de cabello rojo

La siguiente historia pasa varias décadas años antes de que las aventuras de Naruto, Satsuki y Sakura iniciaran...

La luz de la mañana entro por la ventana de la habitación, pegándole en el rostro a una pequeña niña de cabello negro que estaba acostada en el futon. La niña de 7 años se sintió molesta porque el sol le pegaba en la cara, así que tomo su cobija y con ella se cubrió la cabeza. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entro una mujer de cabello castaño.

– Mikoto, despiértate, ya es hora de ir a la escuela. –Le dijo la madre a la hija.

– Son las 8. –Comento la niña.

– Y tu entras a las 8:30. –Le señalo.– Vamos levántate.

Resignada, la niña se levantó y alisto para la mayor tortura que conocía, aquello llamaban escuela. 15 minutos más tarde, Mikoto ya estaba lista y salió de su casa hacia la academia. El camino le parecía tedioso, el complejo del clan estaba lejos de la academia, además de que como solo tenía 7 años aun no aprendía a saltar de edificio en edificio. Su lo supiera hacer se iría brincando por los techos de la aldea.

– _Esto es muy molesto._ –Pensaba la niña mientras caminaba por las mismas calles de todos los días.

De repente, sintió que alguien corrió a un lado de ella, pero no alcanzo ver bien. Después otras personas pasaron corriendo, pero a ellas si las alcanzo a ver, eran adultos y por el equipo que traían la niña dedujo que debían ser ninjas. Sin embargo, había algo extraño con esos ninjas, no portaban el uniforme de la aldea y traían unas bandas extrañas en la frente, con un circulo que asemejaba a un remolino, pero lo que más destacaba de ellos era el cabello rojo que tenían.

– ¡Rápido no la dejen que se vaya! –Dijo uno de los hombres.

– ¿Por que?¿No es como si se fuera a ir a U-?

– Lo mismo dijiste sobre que no intentaría escapar. –Le señalo alguien más.

Los hombres continuaron corriendo en un intento para alcanzar a su objetivo. Mikoto solo vio esta escena que le pareció divertida, y si no tuviera que ir a la escuela era seguro que los estaría siguiendo. Así era ella, no era realmente muy ruidosa e hiperactiva, no la dejarían en su clan. Sin embargo, también era hasta cierto punto bastante curiosa y quería saber porque perseguían a esa persona, y quien era a quien perseguían. Podría saltarse las clases para hacerlo, pero estaba segura que eventualmente su madre se enteraría y la regañaría por eso.

Mikoto llego al edificio de la academia y de ahí fue directo a su salón de clases. En el ya estaban todos sentados en sus lugares que acostumbraban, por lo que la chica camino directamente a donde le tocaba.

– Buenos días Miko-chan. –La saludo el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se sentaba a su lado.

– Buenos días Minato. –Le devolvió el saludo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.– ¿Ha pasado algo interesante? –Pregunto.

– Tsume, la chica de la clase 1 año menor vino buscando pelea. –Comento Minato.– Yoshino casi le sigue la corriente, pero por suerte Hana parece que las pudo detener.

– ¿Quién es Hana? –Pregunto Mikoto, Minato apunto a una chica de cabello azulado, sin embargo lo que le llamo más la atención fueron unos raros ojos blancos que la chica tenia.– ¿Hyuga?

– ¿La conoces?

– No, al menos no a ella. –Dijo la niña.– A veces he visto a algunos de ellos ir al complejo a hablar con los líderes. Pero solo ha sido momentáneamente.

– ¿En serio? Tu casa debe de ser muy divertida. –Dijo Minato.– Mucha gente rara debe de entrar.

– ¿Qué crees que somos un circo? –Pregunto la pelinegra con una venita resaltada.

– Aunque me sorprendí –Dijo Minato.– Considerando lo tierna y amable que se ve, no creí que pudiera convencerlas.

– Así que te parece tierna ¿eh? –Dijo Mikoto, haciendo que Minato se diera cuenta de su error.– Minato y Hana sentados en un árbol B-E…

Antes de la pelinegra continuara, el maestro de la clase entro. Era un hombre de cabello castaño con una mirada severa que hizo a la clase callar. El hombre se paró en el frente del grupo viéndolos rápidamente a todos y cada uno de ellos.

– Te salvaste. –Dijo Mikoto en un susurro a Minato.

– El día de hoy les tengo una noticia importante. –Dijo el hombre.– Van a tener una nueva compañera con ustedes. –El hombre miro hacia el lado de la clase, donde se encontraba un grupo de gente con cabello rojo. Uno de ellos le indico a alguien en medio del grupo que pasara.

– Vamos Kushina, no seas tímida. –Le dijo a la niña. Finalmente, esta salió y camino hasta el frente de la clase.

– _¿Cabello rojo?_ –Pensó Mikoto.

– Vamos, preséntate. –Le indico el maestro a la niña.

– Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, es un gusto conocerlos. –Le dijo a todo la clase.– Mi sueño es ser la primera mujer hokage.

De inmediato comenzaron varios comentarios, sin embargo hubo que destaco sobre el resto.– ¿Por qué pareces un tomate?

– ¿Disculpa? –Respondió la pelirroja.

– Tu rostro es redondo y tienes cabello rojo, por eso pareces un tomate. –Le dijo un chico de cabello negro hasta el fondo de la clase.

– No soy un tomate…

– Tomate.

– Tu…

– Daisuke, suficiente. –Dijo el maestro.– Kushina, ¿por qué no vas y te sientas? –El maestros miro hacia la clase buscando donde se podría sentar.– Ya se, te vas a sentar a un lado de Minato y Mikoto. –Dio la orden y espero a que la niña la cumpliera.

– _Unkai-Sensei..._ –Mikoto solo pensó mientras esperaba a que se diera cuenta.

Kushina miro al hombre confundida.– ¿Quiénes son esos?

– Ah cierto acabas de llegar. –Dijo el hombre.– Son ellos. –Apunto a los dos niños sentados.

– ¿Mikoto es la rubia? –Pregunto.

– No, es la de cabello negro. −Dijo Unkai.− Y el de cabello rubio es un niño.

Las risas comenzaron a escucharse por toda la clase.

– _Bueno, si fuera una chica sería una niña linda._ –Pensó Mikoto del rubio.

(X)(X)(X).

Más tarde, durante la hora del almuerzo, Mikoto estaba comiendo mientras estaba subida a la rama de un árbol. La chica disfrutaba tranquilamente de su almuerzo cuando escucho unos gritos.

– ¡Oye tomate! –Escucho que un chico grito, sacándola de su concentración y tranquilidad en la comida.

Mikoto miro de dónde venían esos gritos, era un grupo de ocho niños que caminaban detrás de la niña de cabello rojo que se había unido a la clase justo ese día.

– _¿Que están intentando esos tipos?_ –Se preguntó la pelinegra.

– No me ignores tomate. –Volvió a decir el niño, ahora que estaba viendo al grupo podía identificar quien hablaba. Era el niño de cabello negro que la había llamado tomate por primera vez en el salón.

– _El inútil de Daisuke._ –Pensó la niña.– _¿Que está intentando?_

–¿Qué quieres? –Finalmente respondió la pelirroja.

– Nada, solo molestarte. –Le dijo.

– Felicidades imbécil. –Dijo la niña.– Ya me molestaste.

– Tomate.

– ¡¿Quieres dejar de decirme así?!

– No, no lo haré. –Dijo Daisuke.– No hasta que comprendas algo, tu no podrás ser Hokage.

– ¿De qué hablas?¿Por qué me dices eso? –Pregunto la niña.

– No puedes ser Hokage porque yo voy a ser Hokage. –Dijo el pelinegro.– Así que para que pudieras ser Hokage me tendrías que superar.

– Eso es fácil, debilucho. –Respondió la niña.

– ¿A quién llamas así? –Grito el niño.– ¡Tomate!

Eso fue suficiente para que la niña se enojara y le soltara un golpe al pelinegro. La velocidad con la que viajaba el puño evito que Daisuke lo pudiera ver, mucho menos esquivarlo, por lo cual el golpe le entró de lleno el rostro.

– ¡Mierda!

– ¡El tomate ataco! –Los niños exclamaron sorprendidos.

Kushina no se detuvo con él, si no que continuo y comenzó a golpear al resto de los niños. Después de todo, ellos la habían llamado tomate, así que debía hacerlos pagar. Desde la rama del árbol, Mikoto veía esto, sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

– Malditos… –Solo exclamo la niña mientras los veía en el suelo adoloridos. Kushina se acercó caminando a Daisuke con su puño cerrado.– Si tú vas a ser el Hokage temo por esta aldea. Una niña de 7 años te derroto.

– Yo tengo 7 años. –Comento el de cabello negro.

– Ese es tu pretexto. –Le dijo la pelirroja.– A la siguiente que me llamen tomate los golpeare más fuerte.

(X)(X)(X).

Habían pasado unos días desde ese incidente y Mikoto seguía sorprendida. Ya nadie se atrevía a llamar tomate a Kushina, si no que ahora la llamaban la Habanero Asesina, claro que intentaban que no los escuchara, quien sabe lo que podría hacer. Mikoto había vuelto corriendo de la escuela. Si bien era algo que no era raro de la niña, el día de hoy lo hizo más rápido. La niña abrió la puerta de la sala y vio a un hombre de cabello negro y puntiagudo sentado en esta mientras leía un periódico.

– Miko, ya regresaste. –Dijo el hombre.

Mikoto corrió y se lanzó sobre el dándole un abrazo. Habían pasado 2 meses desde la última vez que había visto a su padre.

– Creo que te extrañaba. –Comento su madre mientras entraba desde la cocina.

– Si. –Dijo el hombre de cabello puntiagudo. Mikoto no la sabia, pero gracias a su padre una de sus hijas tendría el cabello ligeramente puntiagudo en el futuro… pero esa es una historia para otro momento.

– ¿Cómo te fue papa? –Pregunto la niña a su padre.

– ¡OH muy bien! –Dijo el hombre.–¡Veras nos encontramos con este escarabajo gigante!

– Cariño… –Dijo la madre de Mikoto.– No le digas esas cosas.

– ¡Pero es cierto!¡Era un escarabajo muy grande! –Dijo el Uchiha.

– Por favor, si vas a decir esas fantasías ninja que no sea en la casa. –Le dijo su madre.– Suficiente tengo con que desaparezcas 2 meses.

– Esta bien Isae. –Dijo el padre de Mikoto.– Miko ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque? Te terminare de contar la misión ahí.

Padre e hija se levantaron, se despidieron de la madre de Mikoto y salieron de la residencia hacia al parque de la aldea. Por el camino, el padre de Mikoto termino de contarle sobre su misión, como tuvieron que enfrentarse a un escarabajo gigante y solo pudieron derrotarlo con ayuda de los ninjas Uzumaki y los de Takigaure. Mikoto no estaba segura de cuanto de eso era verdad o no, pero realmente no le importaba, el solo escuchar a su padre hablarle le bastaba para ser feliz.

– ¿Y cómo te ha ido en la escuela Miko? –Pregunto el hombre.– Seguro que paso algo interesante en lo que no estuve.

– Llego un habanero a nuestra clase. –Le dijo la niña.– Bueno, llego como un tomate, pero se enojó y ahora es un habanero.

– ¡Ah! Interesante… –Exclamo el hombre mientras soltaba una gotita de sudor por la confusión. Solo podía imaginarse a las frutas paradas en la clase y aun no terminaba de entender lo de la transformación del tomate al habanero.

Los Uchiha llegaron al parque donde ya se encontraban varios niños entre ellos, una familia de rubios.

– Hola Mikoto. –Saludo Minato a la niña de cabello negro, esta solo le asintió.

Los niños fueron a jugar mientras los dos hombres se sentaron en una banca cercana.

– Dime… ¿A ti tu hijo te ha hablado sobre un habanero que se transformo en tomate? –Pregunto el padre de Mikoto al de Minato.

– No, ¿cómo está eso? –Pregunto el padre de Minato, un hombre de cabello rubio y lacio.

Los dos niños estaban en los columpios balanceándose.– ¿Y qué ha pasado con tu novia? –Pregunto Mikoto.

– No es mi novia, de hecho, me sigue viendo como una niña. –Contesto el rubio.

– Una niña bastante linda, por cierto. –Comento la Uchiha.

– No le sigas por favor. –Exclamo el niño.

– ¿Aun no entiendo cómo te puede parecer bonita? –Dijo Mikoto.– Es violenta.

– Bueno, tiene bonito cabello. –Dijo Minato.– Y es muy alegre.

– _No sé si golpear a unos niños es alegre._ –Pensó Mikoto.

Los dos niños pasaron unos minutos columpiándose hasta que vieron a Daisuke pasar solo. Les llamo la atención esto y decidieron saltar desde sus columpios; Mikoto con una mayor gracia que Minato, ya que hasta hizo una pose, mientras que el rubio apenas si pudo mantenerse en pie.

– ¿Cómo le hiciste? –Pregunto Minato.

– Es el Kenkei Genkai de mi clan… verse fabulosos en todo lo que hacemos. –Le respondió la niña

Los dos menores entonces siguieron a Daisuke entre los árboles en donde lo vieron practicar varios golpes y movimientos.

– Estúpido tomate. –Decía el niño mientras practicaba.– Ya vas a ver a la otra… te voy a dejar boquiabierta.

– Voy a tener que detenerte ahí. –Dijo Mikoto mientras se acercaba.

– ¿Uchiha?

– No puedes hacer eso, simplemente no puedo dejarte hacerlo. –Dijo la pelinegra.– El habanero está reservado para Minato… –El niño rubio cayó sobre su nuca.

– ¡¿Que estás diciendo?! –Reacciono Daisuke.– ¡¿Yo y el tomatito?!¡Asco!

– Ves Minato, él es una persona normal que no le parece linda. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– Espera un momento… –Interrumpió Daisuke.– ¿A Minato le parece linda? –Mikoto asintió y de inmediato el niño comenzó a reírse.– ¡Amigo! No sé porque, pero me das lastima.

– No lo hagas por favor… –Dijo el rubio.

– Sabes, te voy a hacer un favor. –Dijo Daisuke.– Voy a juntarme contigo y así te haré ver que esa niña no es linda.

– Ah… gracias… –Dijo Minato que realmente no sabía como responder a eso.

(X)(X)(X).

Más tarde esa misma noche, de vuelta en su casa la familia comenzó a cenar tranquilamente.

– Aun hay algo que no entiendo papa. –Dijo Mikoto.– Si solo ibas a pelear con el escarabajo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

– Mikoto… ¿podrías no preguntar eso en la mesa? –Pidió la madre de la niña.

– Es porque en realidad no iba a luchar contra el escarabajo. –Respondió su padre.

– ¡Kazuma!¡No en la casa!

– Isae, te amo lo sabes muy bien, pero es hora de que aceptes algo, tu hija va a ser un ninja. –Le dijo el hombre.– Tienes que ir aceptando que estas pláticas van a ser constantes, y serán más seguidas conforme Mikoto crezca.

– Yo… ya lo sé… –Dijo Isae.– Es solo que… tengo miedo que algo te pase. No me gusta escuchar lo que haces en las misiones porque me da miedo de lo que te puede pasar.

– Isae… –El padre de Mikoto tomo las manos de su madre y la vio directamente.– No te preocupes, soy demasiado genial como para morir. Además, siempre te prometo que regresare a casa, y lo hago ¿No es cierto?

– Si…

La niña solo veía confundida a sus padres.

– Se me olvida que eres así Kazuma. –Isae se acercó a su esposo mientras le sonreía.

– ¡Vaya!¡Se me acaba de quitar el hambre! –Dijo Kazuma.– ¡Creo que me iré a dormir temprano!

– Si, yo tampoco tengo apetito. –Dijo Isae mientras se levantaba e iba a su habitación con su esposo.

Mikoto solo vio a sus padres que se retiraban sin cenar, aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba. La niña termino de comer y fue a sentarse para ver el patio de su casa. Era una noche bastante tranquila y bonita, se lamentaba que sus padres no la pudieran apreciar porque les dio sueño temprano.

– _Los adultos son tan raros._ –Pensó Mikoto. La niña se levantó y fue a la cocina por algo para botanear mientras veía la noche. Era una de las ventajas de que tus padres se fueran a dormir temprano, no te veían agarrar comida chatarra a las horas que no debías.– _Además ya cene._ –Se dijo a sí misma la niña, tratando de excusarse.

(X)(X)(X).

En la mañana siguiente, Mikoto llego a la escuela. Lo primero que observo fue que había un montón de niños adoloridos en la puerta. La niña estaba más emocionada que en cualquier otro día, después de todos les tocaba actividad física así que harían algo divertido. Una de las primeras cosas que vio cuando entro fue que Daisuke estaba sentado a un lado de Minato, seguro para iniciar esas lecciones de las que hablo un día antes. Kushina seguía particularmente molesta con él, así que se fue hasta el fondo de la clase. Entonces Mikoto decidió ir a sentarse a un lado de ella.

– ¿Está ocupado? –Pregunto la pelinegra a la pelirroja. Kushina negó con la cabeza. Mikoto se sentó a un lado de la niña.– ¿No eres de la aldea verdad?

– Ahora lo soy. –Dijo Kushina.

– Si, pero te acabas de mudar ¿verdad? –Pregunto Mikoto.– Nunca te había visto antes, recordaríamos tu cabello rojo. Y además entraste en el segundo año de la academia, así que debes de ser una estudiante transferida.

– Yo… vengo de Uzushiogakure. –Dijo la pelirroja.– Pero mis "tíos" me trajeron aquí.

– ¿Son los que venían contigo la otra vez? –Pregunto la Uchiha.– Que raro, parecían más guardaespaldas que tus familiares.

– ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! –Exclamo la niña.– ¡Así son las cosas en mi familia y ya!¡No nos ponemos a pensar eso!

Los gritos de la Uzumaki sonaron por todo el salón, haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran hacia ellas. Mikoto no podía culparla por estar enojada, se había tenido que mudar de su hogar, sin la compañía de sus padres y en la academia todos le tenían miedo.

– Mira se lo que tu…

– No lo sabes. –Le dijo la pelirroja. Hubieran continuado la plática si el maestro no hubiera entrado al aula.

– Buenos días. –Dijo Unkai, viendo lo emocionados que los niños se encontraban.– Como recordaran, hoy tendremos entrenamiento físico. Pero antes, les daré una introducción al genjutsu…

(X)(X)(X).

Más tarde en el mismo día, los niños salieron al campo de la academia, completamente emocionados por lo que harían.

– Creo que es el momento adecuado para que examinemos su taijutsu. –Dijo Unkai.– Voy a asignarlos a luchar por parejas. –Pasaron varias parejas de niños y niñas, Unkai y un maestro asistente se encargaron de ver sus fortalezas y debilidades para intentar corregirlas más adelante.– Excelente, los siguientes son; Uchiha Mikoto y Uzumaki Kushina.

– Es en serio. –Murmuro alguien.

– Va contra el habanero.

– No tiene ninguna oportunidad.

Las dos niñas pasaron al frente y se vieron directamente. Mikoto sabía perfectamente que tan fuerte era su oponente, y que en un combate de fuerza no le podría ganar.

– _Tengo que usar velocidad._ –Pensó la pelinegra.– _Recuerda todo lo que te ha dicho papa._

− Mikoto, si un escarabajo gigante viene hacia ti, corre. −Recordó Mikoto que su padre le dijo

Los niños estaban emocionados por el encuentro y hasta su maestro esperaba a que la pelea comenzara. Había algo, un presentimiento que le decía que debía poner mucha atención a esas dos, en especial luchando una contra la otra.

– Pueden comenzar. –Indico Unkai.

Mikoto corrió de frente a Kushina, la niña se preparaba para defenderse del golpe, pero en suceso inesperado, Mikoto dio un paso hacia la derecha en el último momento. Teniendo esta posición en diagonal, la pelinegra lanzo un golpe. Aunque el plan de la Uchiha fue bueno, no funciono ya que Kushina lo logro bloquear con el codo. De inmediato Mikoto retrocedió.

– _Es muy rápida._ –Pensó la niña.– _Creí que era solo fuerza bruta, pero me doy cuenta que también es rápida._

Kushina fue quien empezó a atacar ahora, lanzando una serie de golpes que Mikoto pudo esquivar. La niña no quería arriesgarse a bloquearlos, no sabía que tan fuertes podían ser. Mikoto espero a que Kushina le lanzara un golpe para moverse a un lado. La niña lanzo una patada, pero Kushina levanto su pie para detenerla en el camino. Con Mikoto sorprendida, Kushina aprovecho la oportunidad y conecto un potente golpe en el estómago de la niña, dejándola sin aire. Mikoto cayo de inmediato al suelo.

– ¡Se terminó! –Declaro Unkai y de inmediato se acercó a la niña Uchiha.– ¿Estas bien Mikoto?

– ¡Eso fue genial! –Declaro la Uchiha con el poco hay que había recuperado.

– ¿eh? –Solo salió de las bocas de los demás, confundidos por lo que la niña había dicho.

Los combates continuaron, pero el maestro envió a Mikoto que se sentara, la niña había quedado lastimada con ese golpe. Mikoto estaba recargado contra el árbol cuando la de cabello rojo se acercó.

– Perdón por eso… –Se disculpó Kushina.

– No te preocupes, fue un buen golpe. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Espero que podamos luchar de nuevo.

– Si… –Solo dijo Kushina.– Lo siento

– Ya te dije que el golpe no fue tan…

– Es por lo de esta mañana. –Dijo Kushina.– Tú fuiste muy amable conmigo y yo solo me comporte como un tomate podrido.

– _¿Tomate podrido?_ –La pelinegra no pudo evitar crearse la imagen de Kushina en forma de tomate podrido.

– Por eso te pido perdón…

– Esta bien.

– ¿eh?

– No es nada. –Dijo Mikoto.– Así que no le tomes importancia.

– O...ok…

– ¿Oye quieres comer juntas durante el almuerzo? –Pregunto Mikoto, Kushina le asintió.

Mikoto Gaiden 1: TERMINADO.

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **La verdad me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, porque el manga deja las cosas demasiado ambiguas respecto a la generación de los padres. Así que mucho de esto es especulación y cosas que agrego para tratar de ampliar un poco más el mundo alrededor de la serie.**

 **Creo que lo que más me gusto fue el crear a los personajes. Los padres de Mikoto me parecieron tan divertidos, en especial por las personalidades tan contrastantes. Aun así, no me gusto del todo Minato en este capítulo, y siento que no le hice justicia al personaje, aun así, quizás hasta podría estar un poco justificado porque aún es un niño.**

 **En general me gusto y planeo continuar escribiendo estos capítulos, aunque como dije al principio, saldrán de manera más esporádica principalmente porque no quiero que me retrasen con la historia principal.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo...**


	2. Mejor amiga

**No hay capítulo de la serie principal, pero por lo menos hay Gaiden.**

 **Algunas respuestas a los comentarios, muchas gracias a aquellos que los hicieron.  
**

 **spark297**

 **Baja baja baja baja baja bajaba me encanto el padre de Mikoto es tan genial con eso de que ya no tenia hambre o con lo de "si vez un escarabajo gigante corre" la verdad yo ya quería saber que paso entre Mikoto y Kushina cuando lo mencionaron en Equipo 7  
Ahora a ver cada cuando se actualiza**

 **R= El padre de Mikoto me parecio extremadamente divertido y se me hace que en cuanto a personalidad es un poco como Obito o Naruto.**

 **UltronFatalis**

 **Me agrada esta premisa. Es algo raro que Mikoto sea la protagonista, pero tiene logica dado que es la única que sigue viva (en tu otro fic, claro esta) Estaré atento a esta historia.**

 **R=Como originalmente iba a ser un flashback insertado en medio de la historia por eso tiene a Mikoto como protagonista, pero además me gusta un poco el que aunque ella es la protagonista, no sabe qué es exactamente qué es lo que esta ocurriendo.**

* * *

Mikoto Gaiden 2: Mejor amiga

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde la primera vez que Kushina entro a la clase en la academia de Konoha. Desde entonces casi nadie recordaba el apodo de tomate, aunque aún había muchos que seguían temiendo al habanero sangriento.

Las clases del día habían terminado, así que Mikoto se acercó a Kushina.– ¿Te gustaría ir a comer Ramen? –Pregunto la niña de 9 años a su amiga.

– Lo siento, no puedo. –Le respondió la pelirroja.

– ¿Tu negándote a comer ramen? –La niña tenía un serio rostro de asustada y hasta dio unos pasos hacia atrás por él impacto.

– No como tanto ramen... –Argumento Kushina.

– Trece tazones, te comiste treces tazones. –Dijo la Uchiha.– No creo que alguna vez vea a alguien que supere ese récord. –Mikoto no lo sabía en el momento, pero ese comentario estaba muy equivocado.

– Eh… bueno, puede que tengas razón.

– ¡¿Puede?!¡La tengo! –Señalo la niña.– ¿Y por qué no puedes ir?

– Tengo que ir a visitar a un familiar.

– ¿Uno de tus parientes vino a la aldea? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

– No, ella siempre había vivido aquí. –Respondió Kushina.– Pero es la primera vez que voy a verla.

– ¿En serio? Eso es raro. –Dijo Mikoto.

− Bueno, es mas que nada una visita formal. Ya sebes cosas de mi clan. −Dijo Kushina.

− Que manera tan mas rara tiene tu clan de hacer las cosas. −Comento la pelinegra.– ¡Aun así que bien por ti!

– Si… ¿dejamos lo de comer ramen para otro mañana? –Pregunto Kushina y su amiga le asintió.

Kushina tomo sus cosas y salió de la academia directo a donde le habían ordenado que fuera. Mikoto solo la vio mientras hacía esto, hasta que simplemente la perdió de vista. Sin ningún otro plan para la tarde, la niña decidió volver a su casa. Camino hasta que llego al distrito comercial, abarrotado de gente por la hora. Sabiendo que tardaría mucho en pasar entre tanta gente, y no queriendo hacerlo para empezar, la niña dio la vuelta en un callejón. Ahí salto a un bote de basura, de ahí a una pared y después a un aire acondicionado que uso para finalmente llegar al techo de uno de los edificios. Mikoto comenzó a correr mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio hacia su casa.

– _Esto es definitivamente mejor que caminar por la calle._ –Pensaba la niña.

Unos 5 minutos más tarde, Mikoto había entrado al complejo de su clan. La niña bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Como era costumbre la gente la saludaba, no es que fuera alguien especial, era algo que se tenía por costumbre en el clan, saludar a todos los que entraran, principalmente porque se conocían entre sí. La niña llego a su casa y entro.

– Va volví. –Anuncio.

Deslizándose desde la cocina, salió su padre con un mandil rosa.– ¡Hola Miko! –La saludo.– ¿Cómo te fue?

– Bien, Unkai-sensei nos comenzó a enseñar cómo usar algunos jutsus básicos. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– Eso es excelente. Si necesitas ayuda no olvides en pedirla. –Le dijo antes de volver a la cocina. Mikoto siguió a su padre.

– ¿Que estas cocinando? –Pregunto la niña.

– Una receta de verduras cocidas que tu madre me enseño. –Dijo el hombre, su hija solo hizo un rostro de disgusto.– Sabes que son importantes.

– Eso no las hace menos malas.

– Volviste algo temprano Miko, ¿Estas peleada con Kushina-chan? –Pregunto Kazuma.

– No, ella dijo que tenía que ir a visitar a un pariente. –Dijo Mikoto.– Es raro, su pariente vivía aquí, pero ella no lo sabía.

– ¿Vivía aquí…?¡oh! –El hombre supo de quien hablaban y lo que implicaba el que la niña fuera a visitar, después de todo, su participación en la misión de Takigakure relacionada con el escarabajo de 7 colas le hizo tener que informarse respecto a ciertos asuntos.– Pobre niña…

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Ah!¡Nada! –Le aseguro el hombre.– Solo pienso en lo tediosa de su visita.

Mikoto se quedó extrañada, percibía que había algo más detrás de las palabras de su padre, pero sabía que no podría obtener más información de momento, en el momento siendo la clave, no dejaría ese misterio sin resolver.

– Voy a ir a saludar a mama. –Dijo la niña.

– Si, tiene preocupada desde que te fuiste. –Le dijo su padre.

Mikoto camino por casa hasta que llego al altar donde estaba la foto de su madre. La niña se arrodillo, cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos durante algunos minutos. Ya había pasado más de un año que su madre había fallecido, no estaba del todo segura de cómo había pasado, pero sabía que estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el embarazo. Unos cuatro meses después de que Kushina había llegado a la clase, les habían dado la noticia de que su madre estaba embarazada de nuevo, la familia estuvo muy feliz en el momento. Esperaron a estar más seguros si iba a ser niño o niña y cuando lo supieron comenzaron a pensar en nombres. Mikoto había sugerido Satsuki y a sus padres les gusto el nombre, principalmente porque habían calculado que la niña nacería en mayo.

[Flashback]

Era un día como cualquiera, la academia había terminado y Mikoto estaba ansiosa por volver a su casa.

– Mikoto ¿Sabes cuándo va a nacer tu hermanita? –Le pregunto Kushina a su amiga.

– No, pero mi papa dice que pronto. –Respondió la pelinegra.– Mama dice que en cualquier momento de este mes.

– ¿En serio? Que emoción. –Dijo Kushina.

– ¿Vas a ir a conocerla cuando nazca? –Pregunto la Uchiha.

– Si, no lo dudes. –Le respondió la Uzumaki.

Mikoto se despidió y salió de la academia dirigiéndose de inmediato a su casa. Cuando entro a su hogar, anuncio que ya había llegado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. La niña camino hacia la habitación de sus padres, quizás estaban ahí y no la habían escuchado, pero no era el caso, no los veía por ninguna parte. Mikoto entonces fue a la cocina, había una olla en la estufa y la niña se acercó. No se veía como que la comida estuviera terminada, sin embargo, aun podía sentirse algo de calor en la estufa. Mikoto entonces fue al refrigerador y saco una paleta helada, y fue al patio a sentarse.

– ¿Mikoto-chan? –Pregunto la vecina de la niña por la barda del patio.

– ¡Hola abuela! –Saludo la niña.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el hospital. –Le dijo la mujer.

– No, no me he lastimado. –Le dijo la pelinegro.

– No, no, no… Lo digo por tu madre. –Antes las palabras de la mujer, lo primero que la niña hizo fue asustarse, tiro la paleta a un lado y salió corriendo de su casa hacia al hospital a toda velocidad.

La niña corrió sin parar por la aldea esquivando a las personas, no le importaba que sus pulmones ya no dieran para más o que sus piernas ardieran, tenía que ir a ver como estaba su madre. Cuando vio el edificio, Mikoto uso lo último de sus fuerzas para entrar corriendo.

– ¡¿Dónde esta?! –Pregunto Mikoto.

– ¿Quien? –Pregunto la recepcionista.

– ¡Mama!¡¿Dónde está mi mama?!

– No sé, primero voy a necesitar que me digas quien es tu…

– ¡Miko! –El grito del padre de Mikoto la hizo mirar hacia un lado. El hombre llego hacia ella y la abrazo.

– ¿Papa donde esta mama? –Pregunto la niña.

– Lo siento. Hubieron unas complicaciones con el parto y tu madre… –Kazuma no podía ablandar las noticias a la niña, no sabía cómo hacerlo.– Miko, tu madre no lo resistió. Ella falleció.

[Fin Flashback]

Mikoto se levantó y se dio la vuelta volviendo a la cocina con su padre. Nunca le dijeron exactamente qué había ocurrido con su hermanita, pero ella había deducido que tampoco había sobrevivido solo que no se lo dijeron para no hacerle todo más difícil. La niña entonces fue a la cocina donde su padre ya estaba terminando.

– Siéntate, ya voy a servir.

(X)(X)(X).

Al día siguiente, Mikoto llego a la academia y busco a Kushina para preguntarle cómo le había ido en su visita familiar. Sin embargo, no encontró a su amiga por ningún lugar.

– ¿Buscas a Kushina-san? No ha llegado. –Le dijo una niña de ojos blancos.

– Gracias Hana. –Exclamo Mikoto antes de ir a sentarse a su lugar.

La Uchiha espero a que su amiga llegara más tarde. Las clases comenzaron y Kushina no se veía por ninguna parte, ya iba a llegar tarde. Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo y la pelirroja no había llegado, Mikoto asumió que ya no iba a llegar.

– Quizás debería de ir a visitarla más tarde. –Comento la niña.

– Si lo haces, ¿podrías llevarle la tarea? –Pregunto una niña de cabello castaño y peinado en dos coletas.– Unkai-sensei me encargo hacerlo pero ya tengo otras que hacer, por eso el que tu vayas y se la entregues me liberaría algo de carga.

– Si, yo se la llevo. –Dijo la niña.

El día de clases termino y Mikoto fue a recoger la tarea que debía llevarle a Kushina. La niña entonces salió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de la pelirroja. Por el camino paso por un puesto de ramen.

– _Creo que este lugar es nuevo._ –Pensó la pelinegra. Reviso el dinero que traía en el bolsillo y se acercó al puesto. No era más que una carreta con una mesa al lado para que quienes quisieran comer en el lugar lo hicieran.– Buenas tardes.

– Buenas tardes. –Saludo un joven de 18 años con cabello negro y piel ligeramente morena. Lo que más le llamo la atención a Mikoto fue que el joven parecía estar sonriendo.– ¿Que vas a llevar jovencita?

– Dos ramen de miso para llevar. –Dijo Mikoto.

– En un momento salen. –Dijo el hombre y comenzó a cocinar.

Mikoto se sentó en la mesa y espero a que saliera su orden.– ¿Eres nuevo?

– Puede que sí. –Dijo el joven.– Quizás tu simplemente nunca me habías visto.

– No, paso varias veces por aquí. –Dijo Mikoto.– A parte si hubiera una carreta de ramen de camino a su casa, ella ya me habría dicho.

– ¿Ella?

– Kushina, mi amiga. –Dijo la niña.– No fue a la escuela hoy así que voy a ir a dejarle la tarea.

– Ah, y le llevas ramen por si está enferma que se sienta mejor. –Comento el cocinero.

– Sí, estoy segura que con eso se sentirá mejor. –Dijo Mikoto.

– Debe de ser muy importante para ti. –Dijo el hombre.

– Si, ella me ayudó mucho… –El joven espero a que la niña siguiera hablando, pero fuera lo que tenía en mente parecía no querer compartirlo.

– Sabes, tienes razón, soy nuevo aquí. –Dijo el hombre.– De hecho tu eres mi primer cliente.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, nadie más se ha acercado. –Dijo el hombre.

– No te preocupes, debe ser porque te tienen miedo. –Dijo Mikoto.– Deja que lo prueben y vendan de inmediato.

– Espero que tengas razón. –Dijo el joven.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Teuchi. –Dijo el hombre.– Aquí están tus órdenes. –Dijo el joven entregándole una bolsa con la comida a Mikoto.

La chica percibió el olor de los fideos recién hechos.– Huele delicioso. Muchas gracias. –Mikoto pago y se fue despidiéndose del joven.– ¡Nos vemos Teuchi-san!

Mikoto retomo su travesía al hogar de Kushina, un camino que había recorrido muchas otras veces. Aun recordaba lo asombrada y emocionaba que estaba la primera vez, nunca había caminado por esas partes de la aldea, de hecho, el único camino que había recorrido hasta ese momento era del complejo de su clan a la academia y de regreso, así que la niña se maravilló con las nuevas partes de la aldea. Ahora caminaba por esas calles con naturalidad, incluso hasta comenzaba a conocer a la gente que vivía alrededor de Kushina, algunos eran un poco raros, pero considerando el lugar donde vivían era de esperarse.

Mikoto vio de nuevo el edificio de departamentos. No era un lugar lujoso, después de todo los "tíos" de Kushina querían no llamar la atención lo más que pudieran, sin embargo, tampoco era un lugar malo, podría decirse que era justo lo que estaba en medio de esos dos grupos. Parecía una casita en la cual estaban los departamentos más o menos espaciosos. Mikoto subió hasta que llego al segundo piso donde estaba el departamento de Kushina y toco la puerta. La niña vivía sola, aunque sus familiares estaban justo a los lados para ayudarla con lo que fuera necesario. No obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a tocar, quizás Kushina no la había escuchado.

– Ah, Mikoto-sama. –Dijo un hombre de cabello rojo que salía del departamento del lado con un mandil naranja y una canasta llena de ropa..– Quizás no sea el mejor momento. Kushina-sama no se encuentra bien.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –Pregunto la niña.

– Ayer que volvimos se encerró de inmediato, desde entonces no la hemos podido hacer salir. –Dijo el hombre.

– ¿Esta despierta?

– Lo más seguro es que si, solo que no te escucha. –Dijo el pelirrojo.– Deje lo intento. –El hombre golpeo la puerta con fuerza, más de la que Mikoto podría ponerle.

– ¡Vete! –Se escuchó la voz de la niña.

– Si, esta despierta. –Dijo el pelirrojo.– Bueno tengo algo de ropa que lavar. Se la encargo, Mikoto-sama. –Dijo el hombre antes de caminar hacia donde estaba la lavandería.

Mikoto volvió a tocar.– ¡Que te fueras!

– Kushina, soy yo, Mikoto. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– ¿Mikoto? Lo siento, no me siento bien hoy… –Dijo la Uzumaki.

– Lo se… ¿Puedes abrir? –No hubo ninguna respuesta.– Traigo ramen… –El haber comprado el ramen para llevar parecía ser una buena idea, ya que escuchaba los pasos de Kushina acercándose a la puerta. Escucho el sonido del seguro moviéndose y después vio que la perilla comenzaba a girar.

La puerta se abrió y Mikoto pudo ver a su amiga.– Ho-hola… –Saludo la chica antes de que su amiga se acercara y le diera un abrazo.– ¿Qué te pasa…?

– Esta bien Kushina. –Le dijo la pelinegro.– No sé lo que ocurre, pero yo sé que todo irá bien.

– Mikoto… –La pelirroja dejo salir algunas lágrimas.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

– Yo, no puedo explicártelo, lo siento. –Dijo Kushina.

– No te preocupes, lo importante es que estarás bien. –Le respondió Mikoto antes de que el gruñido de un estomago sonara.– ¿Has comido algo en el día?

– Eh bueno…

– ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? –Pregunto la Uchiha.

– Este… –Solo balbuceo la niña.– Bueno, ¿Viniste a traerme comida o a cuidarme?

– Las dos. –Respondió Mikoto.– Aparentemente si no te cuido acabaras con la aldea solo con tu peste.

Mikoto entro al departamento y puso la bolsa en la mesa. Kushina la siguió y las dos se sentaron a comer.

– ¡Esta delicioso! –Exclamo emocionada la pelirroja.– ¡¿De dónde es?!

– Un muchacho que puso una carreta. –Dijo Mikoto.– Me lo encontré mientras venia para acá.

– ¡¿En serio?!¡Hay que ir algún día de nuevo con el! –Dijo Kushina. Entonces Mikoto comenzó a sonreír.– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, solo estoy feliz de que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes. –Dijo la pelinegra.

– Bueno, ya comí, así que a lo mejor es por eso.

La niña asintió al comentario de su amiga, sin embargo, sabía que eso no era cierto. Algo había pasado con Kushina, algo que estaba de seguro relacionado con la visita a ese familiar el día anterior. Sin embargo, la niña no sabía exactamente que era, y aparentemente era un secreto muy grande. Estaba segura que el tío de Kushina sabía exactamente qué era lo que lo provoco, pero no se lo dijo, y la misma Kushina le dijo que no se lo podía explicar; la clave era ese "podía". Normalmente "podría" significar que era algo muy complicado, pero el instinto le decía a la Uchiha que se trataba más de algo, que le habían ordenado no hacerlo.

– Cuando termines de comer metete a bañar. –Le ordeno la niña a Kushina.

– Si mama… –Le dijo en tono sarcástico.

– ¿Que fue eso?¿Una queja? –Mikoto continuo con el juego.– Si sigues así y me meteré contigo.

– ¿Que? No, no es necesario que lo hagas.

– Demasiado tarde.

Aun si Mikoto no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, no iba a dejar sola a su amiga, no después de como ella la ayudo.

[Flashback]

Solo unos días después de la muerte de su madre, Mikoto había tenido que ir a la academia. La niña no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, su madre y hermana habían muerto y todos se lo recordaban constantemente. La niña se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a intentar ignorar los comentarios a su alrededor.

– Pobrecita.

– No sé cómo puede estar aquí.

– ¿Y ahora como le hará su familia?

– Escuche que ni siquiera su hermanita sobrevivió.

Kushina llego al lado del asiento, la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a correr jalándola. Mikoto no puso nada de resistencia y corrió junto a ella.

Kushina la llevo a una tienda, sentó a Mikoto en una banca afuera del establecimiento y entro para comprar dos jugos, entonces le dio uno a Mikoto. Kushina comenzó a tomarse el suyo, Mikoto solo lo vio, no tenía sed.

– Vamos, ábrelo. –Dijo Kushina.

– No tengo ganas… –Respondió la pelinegra.

Kushina tomo la pajilla de la caja y la metió en el jugo.– Si es por eso dímelo. Si necesitas que lo abra solo dímelo. –Dijo la pelirroja.

– Kushina…

– No soy muy brillante, o atenta y no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. –Dijo la niña.– Por eso si necesitas que haga algo solo dímelo, si quieres que te escuche solo habla.

– Yo… creo que nos va a regañar por saltarnos clases. –Dijo Mikoto.

– Bueno, al cabo que ni quería entrar hoy.

Mikoto volvió a ver el jugo. La chica se acercó la pajilla a la boca y dio un trago.– Gracias. –Le dijo a su amiga.– Realmente no quería estar ahí.

– Si, solo prepárate para el regaño de Unkai-sensei mañana. –Le dijo la niña sonriendo.

[Fin Flashback]

– _Ella siempre estuvo ahí para intentar ayudarme._ –Pensó Mikoto en la actualidad mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello.

– ¡Qué bien se sintió eso! –Exclamo Kushina.

– Si… por cierto acabo de recordar algo. –Dijo la pelinegra.– Te traje la tarea.

– No, todo menos eso. –Dijo por último la pelirroja.

Mikoto Gaiden 2: TERMINADO.

* * *

 **Bueno este capítulo me parece que está más centrado en Mikoto y Kushina, no como el anterior que era hasta cierto punto una introducción al mundo, por eso es que no salen tantos personajes y no tienen tanto tiempo (El padre de Mikoto, realmente lo extrañe, pero no quería forzarlo dentro de la historia)**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Equipo

Mikoto Gaiden 3: Equipo.

Mikoto ahora tenía 12 y se acaba de graduar de la academia. Esperaba a que le asignaran a su equipo y maestro para poder iniciar su carrera como ninja. Su padre estaba orgullo de ella... al punto de que cuando llego a su casa con la banda ninja, se soltó llorando.

− ¿Y con quien quieres quedar en equipo? −Pregunto Kushina a Mikoto mientras las dos chicas esperaban a que llegara su maestro,

− La verdad, no lo había pensado. −Respondió la pelinegra.− Creo que con quien sea estará bien. ¿Y tú?

− Realmente no lo he pensado. −Le dijo Kushina.− Creo que con quien sea. Eso sí, el bastardo de Daisuke es la única persona con la que no me gustaría terminar en equipo.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Daisuke levanto su brazo derecho, con únicamente el dedo medio levantado.− ¡El sentimiento es mutuo Tomate!

Kushina le respondió también levantando su brazo y haciendo la misma seña.

− Apuesto por Kushina. −Se escuchó un grito.

− Daisuke no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar. −Agrego otro.

− ¡Oigan cabrones!¡Aunque sea no lo griten! −Dijo el chico.

− Jajaja, aquí vamos otra vez. −Exclamo Minato.

− Ni siquiera en el último día que nos vamos a ver como clase pueden estar sin pelear. −Dijo Mikoto.

De repente la clase se calló y se sentó tranquilamente, sentían la presencia de su maestro acercándose y en todos los años que estuvo a cargo de ellos, la clase aprendió que era mejor recibirlo de una manera callada y ordenada.

− Buenos días chicos, como todos saben muy bien, este es su ultimo día como estudiantes de la academia. −Dijo el hombre.− Ha sido un honor ser su maestro durante estos seis años, y aunque a veces me hicieron enojar, fue un gusto conocerlos. −Les dijo.− Ahora, a por lo que vinieron hoy; las asignaciones de sus equipos.

* * *

Los equipos fueron asignados, entre gritos de felicidad y protesta de los alumnos que tendrían que convivir con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo todos los días.

− Carajo ¿Porque con ustedes? −Pregunto Daisuke a Kushina y Mikoto.− No tengo problema contigo Mikoto, es con el Tomate.

La respuesta de Kushina fue levantar su dedo medio.− Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de estar en equipo contigo.

− Chicos, por favor no peleen. −Dijo Mikoto.− Hay que tratar de llevarnos bien.

Los alumnos estaban esperando a que sus respectivos maestros llegaran a recogerlos. De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre de cabello negro puntiagudo y unos extraños ojos de color rojo.

− El equipo 1. −Dijo y Kushina, Mikoto y Daisuke tuvieron que levantar sus manos.− Síganme.

Los genin hicieron lo que se les indico y se levantaron para seguir al hombre que los llevo al patio de la academia. Se paró debajo de un árbol y le indico a los chicos que se sentaran, estos se acomodaron en el suelo y escucharon a su maestro.

− Esto es inesperado, me habían dicho de este equipo, pero no creí que me tocara ser el maestro. −Dijo el hombre.

− ¿Sensei a que se refiere? −Pregunto Mikoto.− ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro equipo?

− Nada, es un equipo como los otros, solo que es el primero con 2 chicas y un chico. −Respondió.− El tercero se vio obligado a hacerlo así por el número de alumnos, pero estoy seguro de que será un equipo común y corriente. Ahora creo que debemos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Shiku Yuhi y seré su maestro. Ahora es su turno; preséntense, díganme su nombre, gustos, disgustos, sueños, etc. Ese tipo de cosas.

− ¿Cómo? −Pregunto Kushina.

− Dejen le pongo un ejemplo. −Dijo el hombre.− Mi nombre ya lo conocen, adoro a mi hija y odio los días nublados. −Les dijo.− Mi pasatiempo es pasar tiempo con mi hija y mi sueño es verla crecer y convertirse en una buena ninja. Ahora ustedes; ¿Qué tal la pelirroja?

− Mi nombre es Kushina, me gusta el ramen y Mikoto, odio a los debiluchos. −Dijo la Uzumaki.− Mi sueño es convertirme en la primera Hokage.

− Muy bien, ahora la de cabello pelinegro. −Dijo Shiku.

− Me llamo Mikoto Uchiha. −Dijo la pelinegra.− Me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia y con Kushina, odio lo estricto y cerrado que puede llegar a ser mi clan, aunque son buenas personas. −Dijo la chica.− Mi pasatiempo es cocina con papa y mi sueño es hacer que el clan no sea tan cerrado.

− Ambiciosa, eso es bueno. −Comento el hombre.− Por ultimo…

− Soy Daisuke, me gusta entrenar y odio los tomates, TODOS los tomates. −Dijo mirando a Kushina.− Mi pasatiempo es entrenar y como sueño tengo hacer el mejor puré de tomate en toda la aldea.

− Eso es extraño. −Dijo el hombre sin comprender bien lo que dijo el chico. Todos los del equipo si entendieron a qué se refería Daisuke.− Como sea, mañana tendremos un último examen antes de que sean oficialmente genin.

− ¡¿Qué?! −Exclamo Kushina.

− ¡Eso es mentira!¡¿Por qué nadie nos dijo eso?! −Pregunto Daisuke.

− Son las reglas, nos veremos mañana en el campo de enteramiento 17. −Les dijo.− Prepárense bien, porque su futuro depende de este entrenamiento.

* * *

− Que mierda. −Exclamo Kushina sentada en la casa de Mikoto.− Tenemos que hacer otro examen y encima con el imbécil de Daisuke.

− ¿En serio todos hacen una prueba? −Le pregunto Mikoto a su padre.

− Si, verán es algo que el tercer Hokage hizo con su equipo. −Dijo Kazuma.− No está oficialmente obligado, pero es algo que todos hacen. La prueba depende del maestro, así que no puedo ayudarles, aunque estoy seguro que ustedes solas no tendrán problemas.

− Pero ese imbécil… −Dijo Kushina.

− Si, ahí tendrá un problema su equipo. −Les dijo Kazuma.− Pero bien, ¿Quién les toco como maestro?

− Shiku Yuhi. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Ah… interesante. −Les dijo Kazuma.− Shiku es peligroso, es un experto en genjutsu, hasta algunos Uchiha le tienen miedo.

− Creí que eran inmunes. −Comento Kushina.

− No somos inmunes. −Explico Kazuma.− El sharingan vuelve más difícil que caigamos en un genjutsu, sin embargo si el nivel de la ilusión es muy alto nos puede atrapar.

Mikoto miro al suelo, ella tenía 12 años y no había despertado el sharingan aun, lo cual les podría servir en esa prueba.

− No te preocupes Mikoto, sea lo que sea estoy segura de que pasaremos. −Dijo Kushina.

− Como dije antes, ustedes dos no tendrán problema. −Comento Kazuma.− Pero bueno, sería bueno cambiar de tema.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los genin estaban en el campo de entrenamiento con su maestro enfrente de ellos.

− Vinieron muy temprano. −Les comento viendo que el sol ni siquiera había salido aun.− Bien, parece que están impacientes por hacer la prueba, así que la comenzaremos. −Shiku puso su mochila en el suelo y la abrió, sacando una tabla de madera con el kanji de victoria escrito.− Ven esto, esta tabla será su objetivo. Tienen que mantener el control de ella hasta el mediodía. Yo seré su enemigo y me la tienen que quitar o evitar que se las robe de nuevo. Si la logran mantener bajo control, pasaran el ejercicio.

− Eso parece fácil. −Dijo Kushina.

− Je, espera, no has escuchado la mejor parte. −Dijo Shiku.− El que tenga el peor desempeño en el ejercicio ira de vuelta a la academia.

− ¡¿Qué?! −Exclamo Daisuke.

− ¡No puede hacer eso! −Dijo Kushina.

− Si puedo, los maestros siempre podemos devolver a alguien si consideramos que no está listo. −Dijo Shiku.− Mientras presentemos un buen argumento, nadie se opondrá a nuestra decisión.

− ¡¿Y cómo sabrás quien tiene peor desempeño? −Pregunto Kushina.

− Es sencillo, primero que nada, quien sostenga la tabla obviamente será quien considerare con mejor desempeño. −Les dijo el hombre.− Los otros dependerá de cómo los vea participar.

− Así que quien tenga la tabla pasara automáticamente. −Dijo Daisuke.

− Si es demasiada presión, ayer escondí otra tabla en el bosque, pero esta dice eliminación. −Dijo Shiku.− Quien la sostenga, puede canjearla a cambio de eliminar a alguien del ejercicio, así que alguien ira inmediatamente de regreso a la academia.

− _Si se elimina a alguien entonces quienes queden pasaran automáticamente._ −Pensó Kushina.

− Como ven las reglas son sencillas, así que no deberían tener problemas. −Dijo el hombre mientras sostenía un temporizador.− ¿Les parece bien si empezamos?

− Si, voy a acabar con esto rápido. −Dijo Kushina.

− Conseguiré esa tabla y pasare. −Dijo Daisuke.

− Voy a dar lo mejor. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Excelente, eso me gusta. −Les dijo el hombre mientras metía la tabla de victoria en la bolsa de su chaleco, pero como esta era más grande que la bolsa, quedaba una parte afuera.

− Ja, así será fácil de agarrar sensei. −Dijo Daisuke.

− ¿En serio? −Cuestiono el hombre.− ¿Entonces porque no vienes y lo demuestras?

− Ya lo vas a ver. −Daisuke corrió a toda velocidad contra el jonin y le lanzo un golpe, Shiku solo se hizo a un lado y vio como el golpe le pasaba de largo.− Eso era muy obvio. −El hombre levanto su brazo y bloqueo la patada de Kushina que fue directo a su rostro.

− ¡Carajo! −Exclamo la pelirroja.− Mikoto atácalo para que te pase.

La pelinegra asintió y saco unos kunai, lanzándolos perfectamente hacia el maestro y con una trayectoria en la cual no impactarían en su amiga. Shiku saco un kunai propio y bloqueo las armas, mientras tanto, Kushina volvió a atacar esta vez con un golpe. Shiku la repelió con una patada y la saco volando.

− ¡Kushina! −Mikoto exclamo acercándose a su amiga.

− No te preocupes, estoy bien. −Dijo la chica mientras mostraba la tabla.− La conseguí.

− Ya veo, lograste quitármela, bien hecho. −Dijo el hombre.− Pero ahora comienza lo divertido.

− Debemos mantenerla con nosotros hasta el mediodía. −Exclamo Mikoto.

− Carajo, y apenas son las 5. −Dijo la pelirroja levantándose. Las dos chicas sacaron una bomba de humo y la lanzaron para cubrir su escape.

− Ya veo, no solo es quitárselo, mantenerlo es también difícil. −Dijo Daisuke. El hombre entonces fue a su mochila y saco comida de esta.

− Provecho.

− ¡¿Vas a ponerte a comer?! −Pregunto el chico.

− Si, no desayune. −Le respondió.− Por cierto, hasta el momento eres quien peor lo ha hecho.

Daisuke entonces se asustó, eso significaba que hasta el momento era el único que tendría que volver a la academia. El chico entonces comenzó a correr por el bosque buscando a las dos genin.

* * *

− Creo que lo perdimos. −Dijo Kushina recargándose en un árbol.

− No, ni siquiera nos comenzó a perseguir. −Exclamo Mikoto también recargándose en un árbol, la chica se sento en la base de este y sintió algo duro, se levantó ligeramente para ver que era.− _Es la otra madera._ −Pensó alcanzando a ver ligeramente el kanji en esta.− _Esta muy oscuro, así que nadie la podría ver, tengo suerte de haberla encontrado._

− ¿Qué ocurre? −Le pregunto la pelirroja.

− ¡Ah! Nada, no te preocupes. −Le dijo. Mikoto tomo el pedazo de madera y lo oculto en la bolsa de herramientas que traía.

− ¿Qué es lo que haremos? −Se preguntó Kushina.− Tenemos que mantener esta cosa con nosotras más de 6 horas.

− Estoy segura que, si lo recupera, ya no se lo podremos quitar. −Comento Mikoto.

− ¿Qué tal si lo escondemos? −Dijo Kushina.− Nos separamos y lo escondemos. Cuando falten solo unos minutos, lo volvemos a agarrar.

− Parece una buena idea. −Dijo Mikoto. Sin embargo, la pelinegra estaba pensando en algo, había algo que le parecía extraño de la prueba.

− Bien, te lo voy a dar, al cabo tu eres mejor para esas cosas. −Dijo Kushina. La pelirroja le dio la madera y de inmediato ambas tuvieron que saltar para evitar unos kunai.

− _¿Nos encontró tan rápido?_ −Se preguntó la Uchiha.

− Denme esa tabla. −Dijo Daisuke mientras llegaba saltando por los árboles.

− ¡Tu!¡¿Por qué carajo nos atacas cabron?! −Pregunto la pelirroja.

− No pienso volver a la academia, así que me quedare con la tabla. −Le dijo el genin.

− Quítanosla si puedes.

− Es lo que pensaba hacer.

− Mikoto, ve y escóndete, yo me encargo de él. −Dijo Kushina.

− No me vas a derrotar tomate. −Le comento Daisuke.− Yo me he vuelto más fuerte.

Mikoto comenzó a correr buscando donde esconderse de su maestro, sabía que él los estaba buscando y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que los encontrara.

* * *

− _Mierda, sí que se ha vuelto más fuerte._ −Pensaba Kushina escondida en unos arbustos, su combate con Daisuke se había prolongado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Entre intercambio de golpes, lanzamientos de armas y jugar al gato y el ratón escondiéndose, llevaban cerca de una hora luchando.

Mientras tanto, Mikoto seguía buscando un lugar donde esconderse, la pelinegra corría entre los arboles cuando reacciono para esquivar unas armas. La chica tomo las propias de su bolsa de herramientas y las lanzo a donde estaba sus oponentes, obligando a su maestro a salir de su escondite con las armas rozándole.

− Esa fue una muy buena reacción para alguien que no tiene el Sharingan. −Dijo Shiku.

Mikoto solo se puso en posición defensiva.− _No existe ninguna manera en la que le pueda ganar._ −Pensó la chica.− _Debo escapar._

La chica estaba metiendo su mano a la bolsa de herramientas cuando el hombre salto para atacarla. Mikoto se agacho evitando el golpe y saco un kunai. Mikoto salto hacia su maestro con el arma en mano.

− Buen movimiento, pero no va a ser suficiente. −Dijo el hombre. Mientras tanto, Mikoto puso sus pies en torso de su maestro, soltó el arma y con la fuerza de los pies se impulsó hacia atrás. Shiku entonces vio el plan de la chica, el kunai que soltó tenía una etiqueta explosiva. El hombre también salto hacia atrás mientras el arma comenzaba a explotar.

A lo lejos, Ksuhina continuaba luchando con Daisuke cuando escucho la explosión.− _Oh no…_ −Lo peor paso por su mente y la pelirroja comenzó a correr hacia donde había escuchado el estruendo.

Shiku estaba cubierto por el humo de la explosión.− ¡Eso fue muy estúpido! −Le grito el hombre a la pelinegra.− ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado!

Del humo salieron unos shuriken que pasaron por un lado del hombre, amarrando unos hilos alrededor de él.

− Se terminó. −Dijo la chica ya que el humo se despejo.

− Tiene razón. −El hombre comenzó a desvanecerse.

− _¡Un genjutsu!_ −Mikoto se preparaba para escapar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

− Voy a tomar esto. −Dijo Shiku tomando la madera, mientras tanto con su pie hacia que Mikoto perdiera el equilibrio y finalmente cayera.− Fue un buen plan, pero demasiado arriesgado. −Le dijo antes de saltar a los árboles. Mikoto solo se quedó tirada en el suelo, pero la chica había comenzado a pensar en cómo podrían ganarle.

* * *

Kushina llego corriendo a donde estaba Mikoto y se tranquilizó cuando la vio tirada en el suelo.

− Me quito la tabla. −Dijo la pelinegra.

− Eso no importa, estas bien. −Le dijo la pelirroja.− La podemos volver a recuperar.

− ¿Cómo exactamente se supone que lo harán? −Les pregunto Daisuke.− Dudo que su plan de antes les vaya a servir.

− Tu cabron…

− Kushina, no pelees con él. −Dijo Mikoto.− No nos sirve de nada pelear entre nosotros, solo perdemos tiempo.

− Te salvaste carbón. −Dijo Kushina.− Bueno, hay que pensar en cómo vamos a recuperar esa tabla.

− Esa no es la parte difícil. −Dijo Mikoto.− Lo difícil es conservarla. Recuerda lo que dijo, quien la sostenga gana, no dijo quien la sostenga más tiempo.

− ¿Recordó eso? −Se pregunto Daisuke.

− Mikoto es muy lista. −Le respondió Kushina.− ¿Entonces qué?¿Debemos esperar hasta que falte poco para quitársela?

− Entonces estaríamos desesperados, aparte de que no se dejaría. −Comento Daisuke.

La pelinegra llevo su mano a la bolsa de herramientas, aún tenía la otra tabla que había encontrado.− _Con esta puedo eliminar a alguien del ejercicio._ −Recordó, entonces la chica tuvo una idea.− Escuchen, creo que se cómo podemos completar este examen y pasar los tres. −Los que la chica dijo llamo la atención de sus compañeros.− Tengo una idea.

* * *

Shiku estaba parado en medio del campo abierto cuando vio a Kushina y Daisuke llegar juntos.

− Así que finalmente decidieron dejar de pelear entre ustedes. −Les dijo mientras los recibía.− _La otra debe de estar cerca._

− Sensei, vamos a quitarte esa tabla y pasar esta prueba. −Declaro la pelirroja.

− Bien, vamos a ver si eso es cierto. −Les dijo.

Ambos corrieron hacia el hombre y comenzaron a lanzarle golpes que este estaba bloqueando fácilmente, sin embargo, por lo menos estaban obligándolo a retroceder.

− _Vamos Mikoto, no te contengas._ −Pensó Kushina. La pelinegra salió de entre los arboles formando unos sellos. Los dos genin saltaron para retirarse.

− Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. −La chica expulso las llamas desde su boca que se dirigieron a Shiku. El hombre logro saltar hacia arriba para evitarlas y mientras aterrizaba puso su mirada en la pelinegra.

− _Así que ellos me estaban llevando hacia ella._ −Pensó.

La chica saco un kunai y lo lanzo hacia el hombre, este saco un shuriken y lo uso para desviar el arma. Shiku aterrizo, y de inmediato vio como los otros genin llegaban atacándolo, cada uno por un lado. Shiku levanto sus manos y sostuvo los puños de ambos alumnos.

− _¡Depende de ti, Uchiha!_ −Pensó Daisuke mientras Mikoto caía por encima de Shiku con un kunai, en mano.

Shiku dio un paso hacia atrás pasándole el kunai muy cerca, pero sí que lo pudiera cortar, sin embargo, lo que si corto fue el chaleco, en especial el bolsillo donde traía la tabla. Mientras la madera caía, Kushina la logro atrapar y los tres de inmediato de alejaron. Cuando pusieron distancia entre ellos y el maestro, los tres sujetaron la madera.

[Flashback]

− Sensei dijo que quien sostenga la madera ganara, pero nunca dijo que debía de ser solo 1 quien la tomara. −Declaro Mikoto.

− ¡Ah! Ya veo a donde va a esto. −Dijo Daisuke.

− Entonces se la quitamos y al final la sostenemos los tres. −Dijo Kushina.− Es un buen plan ¿Pero cómo vamos a poder evitar que nos quite la tabla de nuevo?

− No se preocupen por eso, tengo un plan. −Dijo Mikoto.− Después de que los tres agarremos la tabla yo me encargare, confíen en mí.

[Fin flashback]

− Ya veo, trabajaron juntos para quitármela, eso está bien. −Dijo Shiku.− Pero ahora voy a recuperarla.

− Espera, sensei. −Dijo Mikoto, la chica metió su mano a la bolsa de herramientas y saco la tabla de eliminación.− Voy a usarla ahorita mismo.

− _¡¿Qué?!_ −Pensó Daisuke.

− _¡¿Cuándo la encontró?!_ −Solo se preguntaba Kushina.

− Ya veo… −Dijo decepcionado Shiku.− ¿Y a quién eliminaras?

− A ti.

Solo hubo un silencio por unos momentos.

− ¡¿EHHH?! −Reaccionaron Kushina y Daisuke.

− Las reglas dicen que quien sostenga la tabla gana, no importa el número de personas. −Explico Mikoto.− De igual forma, la regla dice que puedo eliminar a alguien del ejercicio, no especifica que tiene que ser un alumno.

Shiku solo comenzó a reírse a carajadas.− Eres la primera persona que lo resuelve de esta manera. −Dijo el hombre entre risas.− Muy bien, me eliminaron, ustedes pasan.

* * *

Después de terminar el ejercicio, Shiku llevo a los genin a comer algo apropiadamente.

− No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que ganamos? −Pregunto Kushina.

− Porque lograron trabajar en equipo y confiar unos en otros. −Dijo el hombre.− Veras el ejercicio fue pensado con un objetivo; que se traicionaran entre sí, por eso es que la reglas dicen que hay dos "ganadores" y se pone una tabla. Se permite traicionar el equipo eliminando a uno de tus compañeros para ganar la recompensa, pero en el mundo ninja eso está prohibido. Por eso, la persona que va directo a la academia no es la eliminada, sino la que usa la tabla.

− Es una trampa. −Dijo Daisuke.

− Si, al igual que la forma de puntuación. −Dijo Shiku.− El que la tabla de victoria te de él pase automático provoca que el equipo pelee entre sí, lo cual desvía la atención del verdadero peligro, el maestro.

Kushina y Daisuke se sintieron arrepentidos, habían luchado entre ellos justo por eso, si se hubieran puesto a trabajar juntos en lugar de luchar, puede que hubieran evitado perder la tabla.

− El trabajar juntos aun a pesar de todas esas dificultades es muy difícil. −Señalo la Uchiha.

− Y es por eso que los equipos que logran hacerlo pasan. −Dijo Shiku.− Porque logran trabajar como un equipo aun a pesar de que no todos van a salir beneficiados.

− Pero, aun así, las reglas son muy ambiguas y se puede abusar de ellas. −Dijo Mikoto.− Eso quita el propósito de la prueba.

− ¿Quién te dijo que no fueron creadas para eso? −Pregunto Shiku.− Si las reglas pueden ser abusadas, pero nada te asegura que el maestro va a permitírtelo. He sabido de equipos en los que uno se da cuenta de eso, pero los otros no confían.

− Entonces, el que las reglas puedan ser abusadas está a propósito. −Dijo Mikoto.− Ya que para ello requiere que los otros dos confíen.

− Si. Y eso último que hiciste, nada asegura a tus compañeros que no los vas a eliminar ahí mismo. −Dijo Shiku.− Requiere que ellos confíen en que lo usaras contra el maestro.

Ahora Mikoto fue la que se sintió mal, ella había ocultado que tenía la tabla de eliminación, se decía a si misma que era para evitar más peleas, pero puede que secretamente lo hiciera para asegurarse un lugar.

* * *

Cuando habían terminado y su maestro volvió a casa, Daisuke se agacho.

− Lo siento, las ataque para asegurarme un lugar. −Dijo el chico.

− Yo también. −Dijo Kushina.− Nunca pensé en trabajar contigo y solo pensé en nosotras.

− _Chicos…_ −Pensó Mikoto.

* * *

A lo lejos un hombre veía lo que ocurría con una bola de cristal.− _Puede que tuvieran un mal comienzo, pero ahora este equipo es muy prometedor._ −Pensó Hizuren, el tercer Hokage.

− Hokage-sama. −Dijo el asistente del Hokage.− Es Kazuma Uchiha, ha venido a hablar con usted.

− Si, dile que pase. −Dijo el hombre guardo la bola, a los pocos segundos, el hombre de cabello negro y puntiagudo entro.− Buenos días Kazuma, ¿Qué ocurre?

− Vengo a hablar sobre mi hija. −Dijo el pelinegro.

− Sí, me imagino que aun debes estar preocupado por ella. −Dijo el hombre.

Mikoto Gaiden 3: TERMINADO.


	4. El rescate de Kushina

Mikoto Gaiden 4: El rescate de Kushina.

− Buenos días. −Dijo Kazuma mientras abría la ventana del cuarto de Mikoto.

− ¡Ah luz! −Exclamo Kushina cubriéndose la cabeza con la cobija.

− ¿Qué hora es? −Pregunto Mikoto limpiándose las lagañas de los ojos.

− Ya casi es medio día. −Les dijo Kazuma, a lo que las dos reaccionaron levantándose de inmediato.

− _¡Shiku-sensei nos va a matar si llegamos tarde!_ −Pensaron ambas.

* * *

Shiku estaba parado en la puerta de la aldea esperando a que Kushina y Mikoto llegaran.

− Te dije que llegarían tarde, de nuevo. −Dijo Daisuke.− En serio, no sé cómo es que se logran entretener hasta tarde.

− Tranquilo, no es como si fuera una misión urgente. −Dijo el maestro.− Solo vamos a entregar un mensaje.

Las chicas llegaron corriendo por calle.

− ¡Al fin llegan!¡Que irresponsables son! −Regaño el chico.

− Jodete. −Le respondió Kushina levantando su dedo medio, la respuesta de Daisuke fue hacer la misma seña.

− Tomate de mierda.

− Ah… es bueno ver que se siguen llevando tan bien como siempre. −Dijo Shiku.− ¿Si están listos?

− Papa. −Se escuchó el grito de un infante, el equipo volteo a ver y miro a la esposa de Shiku que caminaba junto a una niña y traía un almuerzo en la otra mano.

− ¿Qué hacen aquí? −Les pregunto.

− Lo olvidaste. −Dijo la mujer mostrando la comida.− Yo pensaba dejar que te murieras de hambre, pero Kurenai insistió en venir a despedirse, otra vez.

− Hola Kurenai-chan. −Dijo la pelirroja revolviéndole el cabello negro a la niña.

− Te recomiendo que te alejes de ella Kurenai. −Dijo Daisuke.− No vaya a ser que te pase lo idiota.

− Tu ca… −Se interrumpió a sí misma la pelirroja para no decir groserías frente a la niña.

Daisuke solo se rio, pero noto como Mikoto trataba de mantenerse alejada de la escena, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

* * *

− ¿Oye porque es que siempre que la familia de Shiku-sensei va Mikoto se aleja? −Le pregunto Daisuke a Kushina una vez que estaban en el camino.

− Bueno, no estoy segura, pero creo saber por qué. −Dijo Kushina.− Recuerdas que Isae-san murió hace unos años…

− Si, todos nos enteramos. −Le respondió.

− Muchos no lo saben, pero ella murió dando a luz a su hermana, la cual tampoco sobrevivió. −Dijo Kushina.− Creo que de alguna manera, se acuerda de ellas cuando ve a la familia de Shiku-sensei.

* * *

Mikoto se despertó en el hospital, tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo y sentía como le dolía, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

− Que bueno que ya despertaste. −Le dijo Daisuke.

− ¿Qué paso? −Pregunto la pelinegra.

− Estamos viajando cuando unos ninjas de Kumogakure nos atacaron. −Dijo Daisuke.− Sensei intento detenerlos pero… eran demasiados.

− ¿Dónde está Kushina?

− No esta. −Dijo Hizuren Sarutobi entrando a la habitación.− Los ninjas de Kumogakure la raptaron.

− ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué?!

− Eso aún no lo sabemos. −Respondió el hombre.− Venia a preguntarte lo que sabias, pero parece que no recuerdas nada. Lamento el haber interrumpido. −Les dijo antes de salir.

− ¿Y sensei? −Pregunto Mikoto.

Daisuke llevo a Mikoto a la habitación de su maestro, donde el hombre estaba mal herido y recostado en la cama con su familia a un lado.

− Hizo su mejor intento, pero ellos eran demasiados. −Le dijo Daisuke. Mikoto solo cerro su puño y salió corriendo del hospital, entre quejas del personal.

* * *

La chica estaba metiendo el resto de equipo en la mochila cuando su padre abrió la puerta y la vio. La niña se asustó, no solo por la sorpresa, también estaba el hecho de que la habían descubierto. Su padre estaba vestido el usando el chaleco táctico de la aldea sobre el uniforme de la aldea.

− Mikoto. −Le dijo su padre.− Sé que no te voy a poder detener. −Le dijo.− Solo te pido que no hagas algo demasiado peligroso. −Fue lo último que el hombre le dijo antes de salir.− Y si te atrapo haciendo algo estúpido, vas a ver…

Mikoto se quedó viendo a la puerta un momento, pero continúo guardando sus cosas.

La chica fue a la puerta de la aldea para salir de esta, pero vio que estaba fuertemente vigilada.

− Carajo, no voy a poder salir así. −Se dijo a sí misma.

− ¿Y a donde irías exactamente? −Pregunto Daisuke, haciendo que la pelinegra se asustara por segunda vez una hora.

− Yo, este…

− Ya sé que vas a hacer una estupidez. −Dijo el chico.− Voy contigo.

− No, es muy peligroso. −Dijo la chica.

− Que es exactamente por lo que necesitas ayuda. −Le dijo Daisuke.− Esos tipos eran por lo menos chunin, tu sola no podrás hacer mucho. Además, Kushina es mi compañera también.

− Bien. −Le respondió.

− Oye espera… nosotros dos tampoco tenemos mucha oportunidad. −Le dijo el chico.− Por eso es que pedí ayuda. −Justo cuando dijo eso, Minato llego junto a Choza, Shikaku y Inoichi.− Justo a tiempo… tal vez demasiado… ¿Estaban esperando a que dijera eso para entrar?

− Lo siento, pero fue toda la ayuda que pude conseguir. −Dijo Minato.

− No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que estará bien. −Le dijo Mikoto.− Senpais, muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

− En serio respóndeme Minato. −Dijo Daisuke.− ¿Fue casualidad o si estaban esperando?

El grupo de personas se acercó más a la puerta.

− No creo que nos dejen pasar. −Dijo Choza.

− No, con varios de los equipos fuera el hokage ha reforzado la seguridad. −Dijo Shikaku.

− No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero tener que luchar con ellos. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Podría intentar dejarlos inconscientes. −Sugirió Inoichi.

− Sabes muy bien que tanta gente te llevara mucho tiempo. −Le respondió Shikaku.− A parte, te va a dejar agotado.

− Necesitamos una distracción. −Les dijo Daisuke.− Bien, parece que no hay de otra. Yo me encargare de los tipos en la puerta, ustedes recuperen al tomate, se los encargo.

Daisuke camino al medio de la calle y tomo una piedra que había el suelo. Con mucha precisión y fuerza, el chico la lanzo para que golpeara a uno de los guardias.

− ¿Qué carajo?

− ¡Oigan imbéciles! −Grito el chico para llamar su atención.− ¡Fui yo idiotas! −Les grito mientras levantaba su dedo.

− ¡Cabron de mierda!

Daisuke comenzó a correr con los guardias siguiéndolo de cerca, cosa que los demás aprovecharon para salir por la puerta.

* * *

− Mikoto, tú estabas ahí, ¿Dónde los atacaron? −Pregunto Minato.

− No lo sé, no recuerdo nada desde que salimos de la aldea. −Dijo la chica.− Pero sé a dónde íbamos, así que podemos comenzar por ahí.

− Si, parece una buena idea. −Dijo Shikaku.

La chica asintió y los llevo por el camino que habían tomado. El grupo saltaba por lo arboles cuando de repente Minato salto hacia el suelo del bosque, alertando a los demás.

− ¿Qué ocurre? −Pregunto Choza.

− Acabo de encontrar una pista. −Dijo Minato mientras levantaba unos mechones de cabello rojo.

− Debe de ser de Kushina. −Comento Mikoto.− No hay nadie más con ese color de cabello.

− ¿Cómo es que siquiera lo notaste? −Pregunto Inoichi.

− Ya sabes, casualidad. −Dijo Minato.

− Si, casualidad. −Comento con una ligera sonrisa Mikoto.

− ¿Crees que haya dejado un rastro? −Le pregunto Choza a Shikaku.

− Muy posiblemente. −Dijo el Nara.

− Deberíamos seguir avanzando, hay que alcanzarlos. −Dijo la Uchiha y el grupo retomo su camino.

Continuaron recorriendo el bosque durante dos horas siguiendo el cabello que Kushina había dejado atrás. Sin embargo, el grupo llego a un punto en el cual no vieron ningun cabello y decidieron correr recto. Continuaron así sin rastro durante aproximadamente 10 minutos.

− Un momento… ese árbol. −Shikaku comento. El chico se detuvo y junto sus manos.− ¡Kai! −De repente comprendía todo y lanzo unos kunais.

− ¿Qué ocurre? −Se preguntaron los demás.

− Estábamos en un genjutsu. −Les comento el chico. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y vieron a un chico de 15 años en una de las ramas de los árboles.

− Finalmente lo descubrieron, aunque creí que tardarían más de 10 minutos. −Dijo el chico de cabello azul claro.

− Es más fácil engañar a alguien cuando no los haces dar vueltas en círculos. −Dijo Shikaku.

− ¿Vuelta en círculos? Perdóname, pero no. −Le respondió.− Ustedes estaban corriendo en Zig-Zag. Lo que pasa es que mi técnica es limitada, y solo puedo replicar un área pequeña.

− Por eso no encontrábamos los cabellos. −Susurro Minato.

−Si, aun no se deben de haber dado cuenta. −Comento también susurrando Inoichi.

− Bueno, no importa si se liberaron o no. De aquí no van a pasar. −Les dijo el chico peliazul.

El chico salto hacia ellos. Choza reacciono lanzando un golpe con su brazo extendido, pero el chico simplemente lo uso para poner sus manos en este e impulsarse. Llego al medio del grupo y de inmediato Minato y Mikoto le lanzaron un golpe, este los bloqueo. Mientras eso ocurría, Shikaku movía su sombra el suelo acercándola a la de su oponente; el peliazul vio esto. Minato le lanzo una patada que su oponente bloqueo, mientras tanto Mikoto le tiro un golpe que logró esquivar por poco moviendo la cabeza. La sombra estaba a unos centímetros de tocarlo, sin embargo, el chico tomo a Minato del pie con el que le había dado la patada lo lanzo hacia Shikaku, cuando ambos se estrellaron, la técnica del Nara fue cancelada. Mikoto continúo atacando, el paliazul se agacho, le puso una mano en la cadera y usando su propio impulso la lanzo por encima de él. Mientras Mikoto seguía en el aire, el peliazul salto y la pateo mandándola hacia el suelo. Por suerte para la pelinegra, Choza reacciono y la atrapo con una mano extendida.

− Gracias. −Agradeció la Uchiha.

− Puede que yo sea el más débil de mi equipo, pero por lo menos soy suficiente para detenerlos aquí. −Les dijo.

− Déjenme pienso en una estrategia. −Dijo Shikaku.

− No, eso nos va a llevar mucho tiempo. −Le dijo Mikoto.− Aun si tu estrategia es buena, no tomara mucho tiempo, y no podemos perderlo. Tenemos que rescatar a Kushina.

− ¿No estarás sugiriendo que uno de nosotros se quede atrás? −Pregunto Minato.

− Uno tiene que hacerlo. −Dijo Mikoto.− Soy la mejor para eso. Este tipo usa genjutsu y yo soy una Uchiha. Con el sharingan puedo ser inmune a sus ilusiones.

− Tienes razón, eres la que está mejor capacitada para derrotarlo. −Dijo Shikaku.

− _Mikoto… tu todavía no has despertado el sharingan._ −Pensó Minato.

− Entonces supongo que los demás intentaremos retomar el rastro.

− ¿Rastro?¿Que rastro? −Pregunto el peliazul. Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, el chico esquivo unos shuriken que fueron lanzados hacia él.

− No pierdan tiempo, váyanse. −Comento Mikoto. Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a correr por el bosque.

− ¿Tú me vas a enfrentar sola? −Pregunto el peliazul.− Debes de ser muy temeraria. O muy estúpida.

Mikoto realizo unos sellos rápidos.− Katon: Jutsu de bola de fuego. −Las llamas que salieron de la boca de Mikoto se dirigieron rápidamente a su oponente. Este corrió hacia un lado mientras sacaba unos shuriken de su bolsa de herramientas.− _Va intentar atacarme con eso._

Efectivamente fue como Mikoto dedujo, su oponente le lanzo las armas. La chica salto hacia un lado, sin quitar los ojos de las armas. Después miro hacia adelante, encontrándose con una bomba que volaba justo frente a ella. El objeto exploto, liberando una potente luz que cegó a la pelinegra. El peliazul apareció corriendo frente a la chica y le dio una patada en el rostro. Mikoto salió volando y se recuperó poniendo sus manos en el suelo y dando una vuelta. Casi al mismo tiempo que se estaba parando, su oponente llego saltando hacia ella. La chica subió sus brazos y logro atrapar el golpe que le lanzo. El peliazul no le dio ningún respiro y son su pie izquierdo le lanzo una patada ascendente que la saco volando hacia arriba. Mientras Mikoto caía, su oponente le dio un codazo que la saco volando hasta que se finalmente impacto en el suelo donde rodo por unos metros.

− Ser valiente es algo que muchos aprecian en el mundo ninja. −Dijo el peliazul.− Pero es muy difícil distinguir entre cuando alguien es valiente o simplemente estúpido.

A pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, Mikoto se levanto.− _Es mucho más fuerte y rápido que yo._ −Pensó la Uchiha.− _Debe de tener mucha experiencia. Apuesto a que no es la primera vez que lucha contra otro ninja._

− ¿En serio lo vas a intentar de nuevo? −Pregunto el chico.− Dime ¿Por lo menos has participado en los exámenes chunin? Así al menos sabré que tienes algo de experiencia.

La chica no le respondió y simplemente volvió a levantar su guardia.

− _La única ventaja que puedo tener es que me subestime. Si lo hace debo aprovecharlo y hacerle una herida grave._ −Continuaba analizando la pelinegra.

El peliazul apareció justo frente a ella y la lanzo una patada, Mikoto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.− Terminare contigo rápido. −Exclamo el chico mientras sacaba unos pergaminos.

− _Piensa Mikoto… ¿Qué haría papa en esta situación?_ −La chica solo pudo imaginarse a su padre escapando mientras un escarabajo lo perseguía.− _¡Eso no ayuda!_

De uno de los pergaminos que el peliazul saco, apareció una lanza que este tomo. Mikoto se hizo hacia atrás evitando la mayor parte del filo, excepto una punta que le hizo un porte en el estómago.

− _No me voy a morir por eso._ −Pensó la chica mientras realizaba sus sellos. Mikoto volvió a expulsar su bola de fuego, obligando a su oponente a esquivar. Mientras lo hacía, el peliazul soltó uno de sus rollos.

− ¡No! −Exclamo mientras veía el papel quemarse.

− Muy mal para ti. −Le dijo Mikoto.

− Me concentraría mejor en otras cosas. −Le dijo el peliazul mientras apuntaba detrás de ella. Mikoto se comenzó a dar la vuelta cuando vio los kunais que volaban a donde estaba. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para saltar el evitar la mayoría, pero uno se clavó en su costado.− Ese rollo de antes estaba vacío. Lo use para que te concentraras en el mientras tiraba el otro por un lado.

− _Maldición._ −Pensaba la chica mientras sacaba el arma de su costado. Por suerte no había atravesado nada importante.

− Esa era una trampa para principiantes y caíste directamente en ella. −Continúo hablando el peliazul. Esperaba una respuesta de su oponente, pero esta no hacía más que jadear del cansancio.− Que más da. −Exclamo antes de impulsarse con chakra directamente a donde estaba Mikoto. Le dio una patada en la herida, provocando que la chica gritara por el dolor en el suelo.− Tienes suerte de que vivirás para contarles de esto a tu hijos. −Le dijo el chico mientras caminaba para alejarse.

− _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_ −Pensaba Mikoto.− _Los demás confiaron en mí, y no pude detener a este tipo más que unos momentos._ −La pelinegra vio cómo su oponente se alejaba, iba a alcanzar a los demás y cuando lo hiciera detendría el rescate de su amiga.− _No, no lo dejare. No puedo rescatarla, pero al menos puedo hacer esto._

El peliazul sintió como su oponente se había levantado. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la pelinegra parada y en posición para luchar.− ¿Es enserio?¿Acaso quieres morir?

− Vamos a rescatar mi amiga, y si para eso tengo que morir, lo hare. −Le respondió con kunai en mano.

− Muy bien, como quieras. −Le dijo el peliazul. El chico tomo la lanza del suelo y corrió para atacarla. Mikoto reacciono justo a tiempo para que la madera del arma la golpeara y la sostuvo.− _¿Qué?_ −Se pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos, viendo como habían cambiado.− _¡Sharingan!_ −El peliazul estaba sorprendido, cosa que la chica aprovecho para jalar el arma y acercarlo. No pudo reaccionar y Mikoto logro cortar su torso con el kunai.

Mikoto soltó la lanza y salto hacia atrás, resistiendo el dolor de la herida en su costado.− _Vamos, que sea suficiente._

− Cabrona, eso no me lo esperaba. −Exclamo el peliazul mientras sangraba.− ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

− Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha. −Respondió la pelinegra jadeando.

− Kiyoshi. −Dijo el peliazul.− Ha sido interesante luchar contra un usuario del sharingan, aunque haya sido por unos momentos. Kiyoshi iba a cargar de nuevo, cuanto sintió un intento asesino en los arboles cercanos. El peliazul miro a ese lado y vio a un hombre de cabello negro puntiagudo con el sharingan activado.

− Aléjate de mi hija. −Le dijo Kazuma al chico.

− ¡Papa! −Exclamo Mikoto, sintiéndose segura, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.− _Me va a regañar._

Kazuma salto para ponerse frente a la chica, mirándola con los ojos que solo le dieron un mensaje a Mikoto.− Vas a ver cuando lleguemos a casa. −Le comento, dándole un escalofrió a su hija.

− ¡Uy! parece que a alguien le va a ir mal. −Exclamo Daisuke que también acaba de llegar.

− _La situación es mala, no puedo derrotar a esos tres y estoy herido._ −Pensó Kiyoshi.− _Debo escapar._ −El chico saco una bomba de humo, usándola para cubrir su escape.

− ¡No dejes que se vaya! −Exclamo Mikoto.

− Puedo evitar que lo haga, pero no lo hare. −Dijo Kazuma.− Esta demasiado herido para continuar luchando. Pero tu…

− Oh… −Exclamo la chica asustada.

− ¿Puedes moverte? −Pregunto Kazuma.

− Si, no es tan mala como parece. −Dijo Mikoto mientras veía su herida.

− Muy bien, entonces vamos a continuar. −Le dijo Kazuma.− Necesitamos a todos lo que puedan apoyar en la misión. No podemos dejar que se lleven a Kushina.

− ¿Por qué?¿Que ocurre? −Pregunto Daisuke.

El hombre suspiro, Shiku aún no se los había dicho.− Kushina es muy importante para la aldea, ella es un jinchuriki.

− ¿Jinchuriki? −Pregunto Mikoto.− ¿Qué es eso?

− Es una persona que tiene a un bijuu dentro. Kushina tiene al zorro de nueve colas. −Respondió Kazuma.− Por eso mismo, es vital que la recuperemos.

* * *

− Presumidos. −Exclamo Daisuke mientras veía a Kushina y Minato en la copa de un árbol. El rubio había logrado rescatarla después de una lucha.

-Mientras tanto, Mikoto celebraba mentalmente. La celebración de la chica no duro mucho, empezaba a tener varias preocupaciones. Ahora los demás conocían el secreto de Kushina, sabía que cuando su maestro se recuperara hablarían de ello. Pero todo eso esperaría, por el momento debían volver a la aldea y Mikoto tenía que recuperarse de una herida después de su primer combate real y activar el sharingan. Aun así, la chica sabía que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar.

Mikoto Gaiden 4: TERMINADO.


	5. El castigo de Mikoto

Mikoto Gaiden 5: El castigo de Mikoto.

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba en la sala de su casa con su padre frente a ella. El hombre tomaba el té tranquilamente mientras que su hija esperaba. Mikoto sabía perfectamente que la iban a castigar. Habían pasado algunos días desde que lograron rescatar a Kushina y durante ese tiempo su padre aún no había mencionado con que la castigaría. Eso quizás se debía a que después de que regreso de la aldea estuvo internada, su herida era más seria de lo que creía y su padre, maestro, Kushina y hasta Daisuke la regañaron por continuar en la misión así. Aun así, lograron recuperarla que era lo que realmente importaba.

Sin embargo, ya no estaba en el hospital, estaba en su casa y sabía que a su padre no se le había olvidado que la castigaría. La pelinegra temblaba mientras que Kazuma simplemente continuaba leyendo. Eso era lo que la inquietaba más, que su padre no parecía estar impaciente por revelarle cuál sería su sufrimiento. El de pelo puntiagudo cerro su libro y miro a su hija.

− ¿Nerviosa por tu castigo? −Le pregunto Kazuma sabiendo perfectamente que, efectivamente, su hija estaba nerviosa.− No te preocupes, en el tiempo que estuviste en el hospital lo pensé muy bien.

− Sabia que aprovecharías eso. −Bromeo la chica.

− Si, llegue a la conclusión de que simplemente castigarte no serviría. −Dijo el hombre.− Tiene que ser algo que beneficie a más gente. Por eso, durante un año, barreras las calles del complejo todos los domingos.

− ¡¿Ehh?!¡¿Del complejo entero?! −Pregunto Mikoto.

− Si, ¿Te parece poco? Porque puedo incrementarlo a toda la aldea. −Le dijo Kazuma.

− No, así está bien papa. −Le dijo Mikoto.

− Me lo imagine. −Dijo el hombre.− Por cierto, cuando salgas en misiones no creas que te salvaras. −Le dijo el hombre.− Aquellos días que estés fuera simplemente se recorrerán.

− Lo entiendo.

− Ahora, pásame ese libro por favor. −Dijo Kazuma. Mikoto se levantó, pero sintió el dolor en su costado y no pudo evitar quejarse.− ¿Estas bien?¿No se volvió a abrir?

− No te preocupes papa. −Le aseguro la chica.− Esta bien. Me dijeron que me dolería moverme hasta que la herida se cerrara completamente.

− Esta bien, si es así… −Exclamo el hombre.− Aun así, si ocurre algo o necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme.

Mikoto asintió. Su padre estaba bastante preocupado y no se esforzaba por ocultarlo, pero eso le agradaba. Sabía que no estaba enojado con ella por ir a rescatar a su amiga, aun así, desobedeció una orden que le dio, rompió varias reglas y normas de la aldea, debía de pagar por ello. El servicio comunitario no era tan malo de todas formas.

Por alguna razón, se comenzó a imaginar como seria la escena si su madre siguiera viva. Probablemente estaría muy enojada con su padre por dejar que ella saliera herida. Mikoto consideraba a su madre como alguien bastante bondadosa, aunque algo reservada y callada. Pero sabía por experiencia que cuando ella se enojaba era aterradora, hasta el punto que su padre, le tenía miedo. Su padre quien logró sobrevivir a la misión del escarabajo gigante en Takigakure le tenía miedo a la mujer que era su esposa. También podía imaginarse ligeramente a alguien más viendo eso junto a ella, era una niña de unos 4 años.

La chica agito su cabeza.− _Deja de imaginarte eso._ −Se dijo a si misma.− _Vamos, ya pasaron 4 años. No debería de afectarte._

− ¿Qué ocurre? −Pregunto Kazuma.

− Nada, una estupidez. −Le respondió. La chica alcanzo el libro y se lo dio a su padre.

− ¿Segura que no te duele la herida?

− No, no te preocupes. −Le dijo.− Voy a ir a mi cuarto a acostarme.

− Muy bien, te despertare para la cena.

− No dije que fuera a dormirme.

− Se de medicinas. Te vas a quedar dormida. −Le aseguro el hombre mientras abría el libro.− Si me equivoco eliges la comida de mañana.

Sintiéndose confiada de que ganaría la apuesta, Mikoto entro a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Por costumbre la chica cerro sus ojos.

* * *

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos ante el toquido en su puerta.

− Miko, son Kushina y Daisuke, vinieron a visitarte. −Dijo Kazuma.

La chica se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta.− Voy. −Dijo. Mientras tanto, su padre sonreía.− ¿Qué?

− Nada, solo que gane. −Respondió antes de retirarse.

− No tienes manera de probarlo. −Le dijo por último la chica mientras caminaba.

La Uchiha se dirigió a la sala donde esperaban sus compañeros sentados.

− Hola, ¿Cómo te encuentras? −Le pregunto Kushina.

− Me duele un poco, pero no es nada serio. −Le respondió.

− ¿Y tu padre…? −Daisuke iba a terminar de hacer esa pregunta cuando la pelinegra le respondió de inmediato.

− Estaba molesto porque me puse en peligro, pero feliz porque lo hice para rescatar a una amiga. −Dijo la Uchiha.

− No, no, me refería a lo del castigo.

− Ah, únicamente voy a tener que ayudar a barrer el complejo. −Respondió la pelinegra.

− Eso no es tan malo. −Dijo Daisuke.

− Durante un año. −Agrego la Uchiha.

− Wow, está enojado. −Dijo Kushina. La chica vio a Kazuma que los estaba escuchando. La pelirroja se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba el hombre.− Kazuma-san, por favor déjeme ayudarle a Mikoto con su castigo.

− Kushina, no es necesario. −Le dijo Mikoto.

− Es su castigo por desobedecer. −Dijo el hombre de cabello negro.− ¿Por qué es que se lo quieres hacer más fácil?

− Ella únicamente desobedeció para ir a rescatarme. −Dijo la pelirroja.− Si no fuera por ella y los demás, no estaría aquí. Por eso, déjeme pagarle ayudándola.

− En ese caso yo también la ayudare. −Dijo Daisuke.− No la detuve cuando debi y hasta la ayude.

− Ah bueno. −Simplemente respondió el de cabello puntiagudo.

− ¿eh? Eso fue muy fácil. −Exclamo Kushina.

− Bueno, él siempre ha sido así. −Susurro Daisuke.

* * *

La mañana del domingo finalmente llego. Los tres miembros del equipo 1 estaban en la entrada del complejo Uchiha con las escobas listas. Desafortunadamente ellos no estaban para nada preparados. Tenían sueño y como se despertaron tarde, también tenían hambre.

− Muchas gracias por solicitar esto como misión. −Le dijo Kazuma a Shiku.

− No hay problema. De todas maneras, no está muy lejos de lo que consiste una misión D y el tercero lo acepto. −Dijo el maestro.− Y cómo están los tres juntos.

− Hay que comenzar de una vez. −Declaro Kushina.− Si acabamos temprano podremos volver a ir a dormir.

− _Por lo menos no seas tan descarada._ −Pensaron sus compañeros.

* * *

La semana siguiente Shiku ni siquiera fue a verlos trabajar, Kazuma se ofreció a cubrirlo, al cabo tenía que asegurarse de que su hija cumpliera el castigo (Lo cual sabía que haría aun si no la veía). Después de trabajar casi toda la mañana, los genin estaban agotados por el trabajo que aún no acababan, pero decidieron tomarse un descanso.

− Genial…llevamos dos semanas. −Festejo Daisuke.

− Solo nos faltan 50, más o menos. −Exclamo Kushina.

− En serio chicos, si es muy difícil pueden irse. −Les volvió a decir Mikoto.

− Nos tardamos toda la mañana entre los tres, si te dejáramos sola no terminarías hasta la noche. −Le dijo Daisuke mientras Kushina asentía.

− Aun así…

− Disculpen. −Le hablo al equipo un chico de su misma edad. Tenía cabello de color negro que le llegaba hasta donde iniciaba su cuello.

− ¿Qué ocurre? −Pregunto Kushina.

El chico presento unos almuerzos.− Los manda mi madre. Dice que muchas gracias por el buen trabajo.

Despues de eso, el chico se fue.

− Eso no fue para nada extraño. −Dijo Daisuke sarcásticamente.

− ¿Eso ocurre con tu clan muy de seguido? −Pregunto Kushina.

− No, él es Fugaku, el hijo del líder. −Explico Mikoto.− Su madre debe de haberlo enviado ya que limpiamos todo el complejo.

− ¿Lo conoces? −Pregunto la pelirroja.

− Únicamente de vista, es el hijo del líder del clan así que todos saben quién es. −Dijo Mikoto.− Pero nunca he hablado realmente con él.

− Oh, ya veo… −Exclamo Kushina antes de poner una sonrisa pícara a espaldas de su amiga.

− _Lo que sea que esté pensando no lo hagas._ −Solo pensó Daisuke.− Aunque se me hace extraño que el hijo del líder no sea un ninja.

− Es un ninja. −Comento Mikoto.− Aunque generalmente los líderes de los clanes son entrenados exclusivamente por sus padres.

− ¿Y cómo obtienen rangos? −Pregunto Kushina.

− ¿Van a misiones? −Agrego Daisuke.

− ¡¿Eh?! La verdad no lo sé. −Dijo Mikoto.− Solo se eso porque mi padre me lo explico cuando le pregunte porque el hijo del líder no iba a la academia.

− Interesante… −Exclamo Kushina.

− _Enserio, no lo hagas._ −Pensó de nuevo Daisuke.

− ¿Y por que te entro curiosidad por ese chico? −Pregunto la Uzumaki.

− ¿huh? A todos los niños nos dio curiosidad que él no fuera a la academia. −Dijo Mikoto.− No tiene nada de sorprendente.

− Ah… que respuesta tan aburrida. −Respondio Kushina.

− _A cada pregunta estúpida de Kushina, Mikoto tiene una respuesta planeada._ −Pensó Daisuke. Mikoto no entendía nada y solo respondía con la verdad.

− Bueno, suficiente descanso. −Declaro Kushina.− Hay que acabar de una vez.

* * *

Algunas semanas más tarde, el equipo de reunió en la torre del hokage para recibir su siguiente misión.

− Tengo una misión para equipo aquí mismo. −Dijo Hizuren.− Es una misión de escolta.

− ¿Escolta? −Pregunto Daisuke.

− ¿A quién escoltaremos? −Le pregunto Kushina.

− El hijo de una familia importante en la aldea. −Dijo el hokage.− Sus padres salieron unos días antes, pero lo dejaron atrás porque tenía asuntos que atender.

− ¿Qué clase de padres dejan a su hijo solo? −Pregunto Kushina.

− Es hijo es un ninja, así que debe de saber cuidarse por sí solo. −Respondió el anciano.

− ¿Vamos a cuidad al hijo de un ninja? −Pregunto Mikoto.− ¿Es eso seguro?¿No sería considerado una misión de rango B por lo menos?

− Generalmente ese sería el caso. −Comento Hizuren.− Pero estas son condiciones especiales. Para empezar, irán a un pueblo cercano, así que el riesgo de encontrarse con un ninja enemigo es casi nulo. De hecho, si lo hicieran me retiraría del puesto, porque eso significaría que tuvimos una infiltración extremadamente cercana. En segundo lugar, y quizás más importante, ustedes no son los que estarán protegiéndolo.

− ¿Cómo esta eso? −Pregunto Kushina.

− Dijo que nosotros somos los que lo vamos a escoltar. −Agrego Daisuke.

− Tranquilos, se los explicare. −Comento el líder.− Un escuadrón ANBU estará cuidando al joven, solo que desde las sombras.

− Ya entiendo. −Dijo el maestro.− Así que nosotros lo escoltaremos en caso de que se cruce con bandidos menores o animales y si algo muy peligroso aparece, los ANBU se encargaran.

− ¿Eh? Eso suena estúpido. −Dijo Kushina.

− De hecho, todo lo contrario, es bastante brillante. −Comento Shiku.− Haciéndonos pasar por una escolta menor lograremos desviar la atención.

− Oh… −Exclamo Kushina.− _Me sigue pareciendo estúpido._

− Aquí tienen. −Dijo el hokage entregando la hoja de la misión.− Los estarán esperando mañana a primera hora en la puerta de la aldea.

* * *

Al siguiente día, el equipo llego a la puerta de la aldea y se encontró con una sorpresa.

− ¡Miren es el chico que nos lleva comida! −Llego diciendo Kushina.−Llego diciendo Kushina.

El pelinegro simplemente la miro extrañado.− Estoy seguro de que les dije mi nombre.

− Puede… pero es más fácil recordarte así. −Respondió la pelirroja.

− ¿Acaso eres idiota? −Pregunto Fugaku.

− Oye, detente ahí. Somos los compañeros de Kushina y no te dejaremos que le digas así. −Comento Daisuke.− Los únicos que pueden decirle idiota somos nosotros.

− Exacto… −Dijo la pelirroja.− ¡OYE!

− ¿Le dieron la información respecto a la misión? −Pregunto Shiku.

− Si. −Respondió Fugaku.− Deberíamos ir partiendo. Me gustaría llegar temprano para tener un poco de tiempo libre.

Con esa indicación el equipo y Fugaku partieron hacia el pueblo cercano. Fue un viaje sin complicaciones, justo como el tercero había predicho, aun así los ANBU siempre estuvieron cerca. Debido a que salieron muy temprano, lograron llegar al pueblo donde debian encontrarse antes de las 10 de la mañana, sin embargo cuando Fugaku pregunto por sus padres…

− Lo lamento, pero ellos salieron a escalar en la mañana y no volverán sino hasta el mediodía. −Le dijo la encargada.

− Mierda… −Solo exclamo el chico.

− Esto es tan gracioso. −Comento Kushina.− Por llegar temprano estas en problemas.

− Muchas gracias por traerme, creo que pueden irse ya que su misión está completa. −Dijo Fugaku antes de salir del edificio.

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer sensei? −Pregunto Daisuke.

− Podríamos irnos, pero me gustaría que nos quedáramos un rato para asegurarnos de que nada malo ocurra. −Respondió el maestro.− Vayan y recorran el pueblo a ver si encuentran algo sospechoso.

Los miembros del equipo sabían lo que eso generalmente significada: Son libres hasta que nos vayamos. Claro que su maestro nunca se los diría directamente, y si algo pasaba debían de estar preparados. Aun así, era un pequeño descanso en un lugar nuevo y eso siempre les agradaba. Mikoto se separó de sus compañeros para ir con Fugaku, algo que tenía contenta a Kushina, aunque no entendía por qué. Aun así, la pelinegra no se desvió de su plan y llego hasta un parque cercano en donde veía a Fugaku practicar los golpes.

− ¿Te gustaría practicar? −Le pregunto Mikoto.

− Ya lo estoy haciendo. −Respondió el chico.

− No, me refiero como una pelea. −Dijo la chica.

− Bien.

Los dos comenzaron ese combate y después de algunos minutos, ambos terminaron bastante cansados.

− Eres muy buena. −Le dijo Fugaku.− Demasiado fuerte.

− Bueno, me enfrente a alguien que casi me mata. −Comento Mikoto.− Tengo un poco más de experiencia, sin contar a mis compañeros y maestro.

− Eso debe ser genial. −Dijo Fugaku.− Generalmente únicamente tengo la oportunidad de luchar contra mi padre. −Le comento el chico.− Aunque el esta muy ocupado, ya sea con sus asuntos de clan, o "divirtiéndose" con mi mama.

− Si quieres, puedo hacerlo contigo. −Dijo Mikoto causando que Fugaku se ahogara con su propia saliva.− Puedo ir a tu casa y luchar contigo.

− Ah… −Exclamo aliviado Fugaku.− Si no es mucha molestia para ti, me parece que estaría bien.

− Excelente. −Dijo Mikoto sosteniendo sus manos con emoción, lo cual sonrojo al chico.− Ten por seguro que ire lo domingos cuando me desocupe. Aunque no se dia de la semana sería bueno… umm…

− Qui-quizás sería mejor que lo acordáramos más tarde. −Comento el pelinegro.− _Muy cerca, muy cerca, ¡Esta muy cerca!¡Una chica me está tomando las manos!¡¿Por qué lo está haciendo?!_

− Si, tienes razón. −Le dijo Mikoto.

* * *

− Así que, fue una misión exitosa. −Dijo Shiku.

− ¡Si! −Celebraron Daisuke y Kushina pensando en la paga.

− Como nos fue tan bien y ustedes son tan experimentados, he decidido que ya pueden hacer el reporte solos. −Dijo el maestro.

− ¡¿Qué?! −Exclamaron los dos.

− Nos vemos. −Comento Shiku antes de desaparecer con una nube de humo.

− No lo acaba de hacer ¿O sí? −Pregunto Daisuke.

− Nos ha abandonado, él nos ha abandonado. −Exclamo Kushina.

− Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil dar el reporte de la misión. −Dijo Mikoto.

Media hora más tarde se dio cuenta de su error. El equipo había tenido que estar treinta minutos dando el reporte debido a sus errores. Tanto en el orden de las cosas, como detalles que omitieron. El hokage simplemente los había escuchado pacientemente y los corregía donde debía hasta que le habían dado un reporte perfecto. Después de eso, todos estaban cansados y solo podían pensar en irse a sus casas. Se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino.

La chica estaba caminando hacia el complejo Uchiha, pasando a un lado de unos edificios cuando vio a una niña de aproximadamente 4 años encima de los edificios. A la chica le llamo esto la atención, pero considerando que todos los edificios de la aldea tenían una escalera hacia el techo no era algo raro de ver. Aun así, la pelinegra no puso evitar quitarle los ojos de encima, lo cual fue algo bueno ya que la niña corrió hasta al extremo del techo y salto desde este. Su brinco no tenía la fuerza suficiente, así que no llegaría, por suerte Mikoto reacciono y pudo saltar para aferrarse a una pared cercana y atrapar.

− ¿Estas bien? −Le pregunto.

− Si. −Respondió la niña.

Mikoto subió por la pared hasta el techo en donde soltó a la niña. Ahora que la veía más de cerca podía notar que tenía cabello negro ligeramente puntiagudo. También tenía unos ojos negros al igual que su cabello y usaba un vestido de color azul claro.

− Debes tener más cuidado. −Le dijo Mikoto.− Pudiste haber muerto.

− Si. −Solo respondió la niña sin interés.

− ¿Cómo te llamas?

− Umi.

− _¿Umi? Ese parece un nombre extraño._ −Pensó Mikoto.− Bueno Umi, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

− Quería saltar a este techo desde aquel. −Dijo la niña apuntando.

− ¿No eres un poco joven para intentar eso? −Pregunto la chica.

− No, de hecho, estoy atrasada. −Le dijo Umi. La niña estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo, pero Mikoto la tomo de la muñeca.

− No seas estúpida. −Dijo la chica.− No puedes ir haciendo eso.

− Saltar de techo en techo es una habilidad básica de los…

− ¡No me refiero a eso estúpida! −Grito Mikoto.− Si te sobre esfuerzas vas a acabar lastimada.

Umi miro al suelo un momento.− Si quiero ayudarlo, no puedo seguir siendo débil.

− Pero si haces cosas como esas, vas a acabar muerta. −Le respondió Mikoto.

− ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? −Le pregunto Umi.− Solo soy una extraña para ti.

− Oye, espera un momento…

− Déjame en paz. −Dijo Umi antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras hasta la calle. No era difícil para Mikoto seguirla, pero si lo hacía, ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir?¿Que era lo que iba a hacer?

* * *

Ese domingo, el equipo limpio el complejo Uchiha como en semanas anteriores. Cuando lograron acabar, Fugaku llego con ellos.

− Vaya, acabaron más rápido. −Dijo el chico.

− Si, parece que nos estamos volviendo mejores en esto. −Comento Kushina.

− Bueno, mi madre volvió a enviarles algo. −Dijo el chico.− También supongo que los felicita por el buen trabajo.

− Muchas gracias. −Dijo Mikoto recibiendo los alimentos. Fugaku se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.− Nos vemos más tarde. −Comento la pelinegra mientras el chico se retiraba.

− ¿Nos vemos más tarde? −Pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa.− ¿Así que quedaron de verse?

− Si, vamos a entrenar. −Respondió la Uchiha.

− Ah, que aburrida…

− ¿Desde cuándo te parece que entrenar sea aburrido? −Pregunto con seriedad la chica de cabello negro.

− _Originalmente creí que Mikoto estaba desviando los comentarios de Kushina respecto a un interés romántico con Fugaku._ −Pensó Daisuke.− _Ahora veo que me equivoque; Mikoto es una idiota y no entiende en lo más mínimo._

Mikoto Gaiden 5: TERMINADO.


	6. El pasar de los años 1

Mikoto Gaiden 6: El pasar de los años 1.

Ya habían pasado más de 3 años desde aquel día que habían secuestrado a Kushina. En ese tiempo, el equipo no solo había hablado más con Kushina sobre su condición, sino que supieron más acerca de los jinchuriki en general.

Actualmente, Mikoto y Daisuke estaban en un puesto de comida esperando a que su compañera de cabello rojo apareciera. Daisuke estaba enfadado, pero Mikoto sonreía.

− ¿Por qué tan feliz? −Le pregunto el chico.

− Por Kushina. −Le respondió.− ¿Tu no estas feliz por ella?

− Por ese tomate, no. −Le dijo el chico.− Me alegro de que Minato haya conseguido novia, pero es nuestra compañera de equipo. Si de por si antes llegaba tarde, ahora todavía más.

Ellos estuvieron sentados esperando algunos minutos más, hasta que la chica de cabello rojo finalmente hizo acto de presencia.

− Buenas tardes. −Saludo con una sonrisa.

− Llegas tarde. −Le dijo Daisuke.

− ¡Ah!¡Perdón!¡Me entretuve más de lo que debía! −Le respondió Kushina.

Daisuke se levantó asustado y retrocedió varios pasos.− ¿Quién eres?¿Qué hiciste con Kushina?

− Soy Kushina maldito bastardo. −Respondió la pelirroja con una venita resaltada.

− Ah, eso suena más como la Kushina que conozco. −Respondió el chico.

− ¿Cómo te fue? −Le pregunto Mikoto.

− Ya sabes normal. −Respondió la pelirroja.

− ¿Y por qué estabas tan feliz? −Pregunto la Uchiha.

− No estaba feliz, estaba normal.

− Me estaba quejando de que llegaste tarde y tú te disculpaste. −Dijo Daisuke.

− ¿Y Shiku-sensei? −Pregunto Kushina cambiando de tema.

− Aquí estoy. −Dijo el hombre mientras entraba.− Les pedí reunirnos porque tengo algo que decirles. −Comento el hombre mientras se sentaba.− Saldré por unos días en una misión a Kanagawa.

− ¿En serio? −Pregunto Kushina.− ¿De qué se trata?

− No puedo decirles. −Respondió.− Aunque podría decirse que son asuntos jonin.

− Entonces vino a decirnos que hacer durante esos días. −Comento Mikoto.

− No, ustedes ya son chunin y creo que están preparados para tomar misiones B solos. −Dijo el hombre. No era la primera vez que ellos hacían misiones sin su maestro, pero están generalmente eran D o C.− De hecho, venia para nombra a un capitán: Mikoto.

− ¿Eh?¿Yo? −Exclamo la pelinegra.

− Si, eres la mejor opción. −Dijo Shiku.− En especial considerando como fue las últimas veces… −El hombre se refería a en ocasiones anteriores que había puesto a Daisuke o Kushina como capitanes. Ellos lograban completar el trabajo, pero con muchas discusiones, peleas y errores por el camino.

− Tiene razón, este idiota no sabe leer un mapa y nos desviamos. −Dijo Kushina apuntando a su compañero.

− ¿Alguien recuerda quien fue la que compro el color equivocado para pintar esa cerca? −Pregunto Daisuke.

− Si, ya veo sensei. −Exclamo Mikoto.− Soy la única que no hace ese tipo de estupideces.

− ¡Oye! −Reclamaron sus dos compañeros.

− Entonces está arreglado. −Dijo Shiku.− Igual, si creen que no pueden realizar la misión B ustedes solos quédense con C. No se traten de forzar a ello.

* * *

Mikoto no estaba segura de que había ocurrido. Se suponía que era una misión sencilla, pero por alguna razón los habían atacado. Eran demasiados, ellos no podían con ellos. La chica no recordaba mucho, solo que ordeno escapar, o preparar una emboscada, no lo recordó y sobre todo no importaba, esa orden había estado mal. Se encontraban rodeados por al menos 10 enemigos más fuertes que ellos. Pero lo peor era que debido a ella habían herido gravemente a Daisuke. Ambas intentaron todo lo que pudieron, pero el chico había muerto. Mikoto seguía sosteniéndolo, impactada por lo que había ocurrido, todavía no lo terminaba de procesar.

Su amiga por otra parte estaba furiosa. Un extraño chakra de color naranja salía de su cuerpo. El chakra comenzó a rodearla formando un zorro a su alrededor, pero no acabo ahí. Cuando una cuarta cola apareció Mikoto pudo ver con horror como la piel se desprendía del cuerpo de Kushina hasta que se volvía en cenizas negra. Tantas cenizas la rodearon, formando un orbe de color negro en la cual no veía nada. Cuando se despejo, Mikto vio un miedo a un monstruo, el chakra de color rojo oscuro cubría por completo a Kushina.

En ese día, en ese momento sus ojos también cambiaron, aunque no importo mucho en el momento. Cuando Kushina termino con todos sus enemigos, Mikoto se dispuso a tranquilizarla. No recordaba muy bien todo lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que lucho con ella, o al menos esquivo sus ataques, pero todo estaba en flashes, fragmentos de lo que había ocurrido. Incluso una imagen de lo que ella creía era el zorro de nueve colas.

* * *

Algunos días después de ese incidente, Mikoto se encontraba en el hospital. No tenía la menor idea de que había ocurrido o como. Por lo que le habían dicho, Kushina tampoco lo sabía. No se habían visto desde entonces. Mikoto estaba ya lista para ser dada de alta, pero en el último día, decidió pasar a visitar su compañera. Camino hasta la habitación que le dijeron, pero parado afuera de esta se encontraban dos ANBU.

− _¿Qué ocurre?_ −Se preguntaba Mikoto.

− ¿Vienes a ver a tu compañera? −Le pregunto Shiku a solo unos pasos detrás de ella.

− Sensei… −Exclamo la pelinegra.− Si, vengo a verla. Se que debí haberlo hecho antes, pero…

− No tienes que darme explicaciones Mikoto. −Dijo Shiku.− Como ves, Kushina está bajo mucha vigilancia.

− ¿Por qué?

− Tu deberías saber, después de todo fuiste la que la detuvo. −Respondió el hombre.− ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en otra parte?

* * *

Mikoto y Shiku se sentaron en un techo de un edificio cercano.

− Dime, ¿Qué paso exactamente? −Pregunto Shiku.

− Sensei, no lo sé. −Dijo de nuevo la Uchiha.− Solo sé que de un momento a otro Daisuke estaba muerto, y entonces Kushina cambio. Ella mato a todos y se dirigía a un pueblo cercano. En ese momento solo pensé en alejarla, no sé ni siquiera como la detuve.

− Yo sí. −Dijo Kazuma mientras aterrizaba cerca de ellos.− Shiku-san, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Es un asunto un tanto personal…

− Si, no hay problema. −Le dijo el hombre.− Iré a solicitarle permiso al Hokage para que podamos visitar a Kushina… Y Mikoto, nada de esto es tu culpa.

Con eso ultimo Shiku se fue, dejando a padre e hija solos. El hombre de cabello puntiagudo se sentó justo a un lado de su hija.

− Esto puede ser un poco repentino para ti, pero despertaste el Mangekyo Sharingan. −Dijo Kazuma.

− ¿Qué es eso?¿Porque nunca había escuchado de él?

− Es una versión más avanzada del Sharingan. −Le respondió su padre.− Por lo general nadie, más que los que lo activan saben de él. Yo obtuve el mío hace 7 años.

− ¿Hace 7 años? −Pregunto Mikoto, pero recordó lo que había ocurrido 7 años atrás. No tardo mucho más en deducir lo demás.

− Si, esta forma la consigues al ver a alguien querido morir. −Le dijo.− En cuanto a cómo detuviste a tu amiga, fue gracias a tu Sharingan. De alguna manera lograste controlar al Kyubi, o por lo menos suprimir su presencia.

− ¿Y eso qué? −Solo respondió Mikoto.− Uno de mis amigos murió… mi madre murió… mi hermana… −Con eso que dijo, Mikoto pudo notar como Kazuma desviaba un poco la mirada, pero ella no le tomo importancia.− ¿De qué sirve esta cosa si no puedo ayudar a las personas que me importan?

De repente Mikoto sintió como ponían una mano sobre su hombro.−No podemos cambiar el pasado Mikoto, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de mejorar las cosas en el futuro. Ahorita mismo, tienes a alguien que te necesita.

− Kushina…

− Si, tú y esa chica tienen que apoyarse a través de esto. −Le dijo el hombre antes de levantarse.− Me voy, tengo que ir a comprar lo de la cena. Saluda a Kushina-chan de mi parte.

* * *

Las cosas cambiaron después de ese día. Kushina y Mikoto continuaron siendo buenas amigas, pero ahora ambas tenían un miedo porque en cualquier momento la pelirroja pudiera perder control del bijuu. Por suerte, Mikoto entreno con su padre para controlar el Mangekyo Sharingan y así tener más facilidad para tranquilizar a su amiga. Ahora, su equipo también cambio, nunca recibieron un sustituto para Daisuke, ya que querían reducir el número de personas que sabían sobre Kushina y el Kyubi, así que continúo siendo un equipo de solo tres personas, aunque ocasionalmente trabajaban junto a los demás equipos. El entrenamiento de Mikoto tuvo resultados, ya que en varias ocasiones tuvo que ayudarla a controlar al Kyubi. En el peor de los incidentes que tuvieron, ella perdió el control en un aldea, afortunadamente su compañera la detuvo rápido como siempre, pero la mitad de la aldea fue aniquilada y decenas murieron esa noche.

Los años pasaron y un día Mikoto tuvo que pedir un permiso. No le pidieron explicaciones, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que su equipo supiera la razón.

− Hola, soy tu tía Kushina. −Le dijo Kushina a él bebe que Mikoto que cargaba en brazos.

− ¿Quieres cargarla? −Pregunto Mikoto.

− ¿Eh?¿Segura?¿No la voy a romper? −Pregunto la pelirroja.

− No te preocupes, solo procura que no se te caiga. −Le dijo la Uchiha mientras le pasaba su hija a Kushina.

− Me alegra que todo esté bien. −Le dijo Shiku− Aunque me preocupa un poco tu edad…

− Si, lo sé, puede que sea muy joven. −Dijo Mikoto, ella aún tenía solo 18 años.− Pero tratare de hacer lo mejor, además sé que tengo el apoyo de mi familia y amigos.

− ¿Qué nombre le pusieron? −Pregunto Kushina.

− Lo discutimos un poco, pero al final nos decidimos por Isae. −Respondió la pelinegra.

− Isae… es un buen nombre. −Dijo Kushina, teniendo unas pocas memorias de la madre de Mikoto.− ¿Vas a volver a hacer misiones?

− Aun no lo sé. −Dijo Mikoto.− Isae es muy pequeña y necesita que la cuiden.

− Pero…

− Fugaku está muy encariñado con ella. −Dijo Mikoto.− Deberías verlo. Creo que quizás pudiera dejarla con él y no tendría problema.

Kushina rio imaginándoselo en la reunión de su clan con un bebe en su espalda, posiblemente con los miembros de su clan confundidos por ello.

− Por supuesto que sí está ocupado yo me encargare de ella. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Le quitas toda la diversión. −Comento la pelirroja, confundiendo a su compañera y su maestro.

* * *

Un año más tarde, el tercer Hokage convoco a Mikoto para hablar. No le dijo la razón específica, pero menciono que se debía a asuntos de la aldea y personales. La Uchiha fue con el líder de la aldea en el día y hora que la citaron, un poco nerviosa por lo que el hombre quería hablar con ella.

− Ya llegué, Hokage-sama. −Informo la pelinegra.

− Si, siéntate por favor. −Ordeno el hombre, notando el nerviosismo de la joven.− Se que no hace más de un año tuviste una hija, por lo que no has estado muy activa en cuanto a tus labores ninja.

− Si, disculpe por eso, pero realmente quería pasar tiempo con mi familia. −Dijo Mikoto.

− No es un regaño, lo decía porque estoy enterado de que la decisión que te presentare será difícil. −Dijo Hizuren.− Me imagino que estas enterada de que en poco tiempo entraremos en guerra.

− Si, y no se preocupe, intentare ayudar en lo que pueda. −Dijo la pelinegra.

− No te lo decía porque me interese que participes en las batallas. −Dijo el hombre.− Quiero que seas una instructora de uno de los equipos.

− ¿Qué? Espere un momento, solo tengo 19 años, no creo que sea buena idea de que me encargue de niños de 12 años.

− Dos cosas, la primera es que no te encargarías de niños de 12 años, sino de 9. La segunda es que también le pedí a Minato que lo hiciera y el acepto. −Informo el hombre.− Hasta donde tengo entendido ambos son de la misma edad.

− Técnicamente él es como 5 meses mayor. −Comento Mikoto.− Pero aun así… es cierto que a Fugaku le gusta cuidar a Isae, pero no sé si sea buena idea que yo sea una maestra.

− El equipo que te asignaríamos, la hija de Shiku está en él. −Le informo el hombre.− Es por eso que te elegí, de hecho tú mismo maestro fue quien te sugirió para ser instructora jonin.

Mikoto se quedó pensando unos momentos.− Lo hare. Si es por Kurenia-chan entonces lo hare.

* * *

La pelinegra no estaba segura si era en serio o solo una broma muy elaborada del líder de la aldea.

− _Un equipo de 2 niñas y un niño._ −Pensó Kurenai.− _Y para empeorar las cosas, yo soy su maestra._

− ¿Sensei ocurre algo? −Pregunto Kurenai.

− No, se preocupen. −Dijo Mikoto.− Que tal si empezamos con una presentación, sin excepciones. −Dijo la maestra mirando a Kurenai.− ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? −Dijo apuntando al niño.

El niño de cabello castaño se levanto.− Mi nombre es Hajime, tengo 9 años y me gustan las cosas dulces y entrenar. Odio a las arañas y cuando sea grande espero casarme con una mujer bonita y que no sea agresiva.

− Muy bien. −Dijo Kurenai.− _No esperaba una presentación tan elaborada, más porque no les di instrucciones de cómo hacerla._

− Yo sigo. −Comento una niña de cabello negro y lacio.− Me llamo Suzuki y también tengo 9 años. Me gusta subir a los árboles y desde ahí lanzarle piedras a los demás.

− _Y parece que ya tenemos a la Kushina del equipo…_ −Comento mentalmente la maestra.

− Odio dormir y de grande espero poder proteger a la aldea. −Termino de decir la niña.

− Entonces, por último…

− Mi nombre es Karenai, pero ya me conoces Sensei. −Dijo la niña de cabello revuelto.

− Si, pero tus compañeros no. −Le recordó Mikoto.

− Me gusta pasar tiempo con mis padres y odio las cosas dulces. −Dijo la niña.− ¿Sueños para el futuro? Realmente no he pensado en eso.

− ¿No te gustan las cosas dulces? −Pregunto Hajime.− Desde ahora somos enemigos.

− _Y en un giro inesperado, Hajime no comenzó a pelear con la Kushina del equipo._ −Se dijo a sí misma la mujer.

* * *

− ¿Así que tú y Minato se van a casar? −Pregunto Mikoto a Kushina.

− Si, aunque que va a ser algo discreto. −Dijo Kushina mientras peinaba a Isae.− Ya sabes, con la fama que ha estado ganando Minato no sería bueno que sus enemigos supieran de un objetivo.

− Menos si dicho objetivo es… bueno eres tú. −Comento Mikoto.

− ¿Tía Kushina que tiene de malo que tú seas el objetivo? −Pregunto Isae.

− Emm… bueno…

− Que es muy violenta. −Dijo Mikoto.− Si la atacan puede destruir la aldea. −Eso no estaba muy lejos de lo que podía pasar.

− Si, por si no lo sabias tenia un apodo en la aldea. −Dijo Kushina.− Algunos me llamaban "habanero sangriento"

− _Aun lo hacen, solo que cuando tú no escuchas._ −Pensó Mikoto.− Aunque quizás tu otro apodo era mejor. Tenía un cierto aire de nostalgia siempre que lo escuchaba.

− Je. −Rio un poco Kushina.− Daisuke mal… malhechor. −Kushina recordó que había una niña de 4 años ahí.− Apuesto que si estuviera aquí, disfrutaría en llamarme tomate. Luego yo le recordaría la vez que le patee el trasero.

− Y entonces el diría que eso paso hace mucho tiempo, se pondrían a pelear y de nuevo tendríamos que ponernos a limpiar el complejo Uchiha por un año. −Dijo Mikoto.

− De que te quejas, gracias a eso conociste a tu esposo. −Dijo Kushina.

− No estoy entendiendo. −Dijo Isae.

− Bueno, veras cuando teníamos 12 años nos castigaron por algo que hicimos. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Ejem, corrección. −Dijo Kushina.− A ti te castigaron, nosotros te ayudamos.

− Tu padre a veces nos llevaba comida. Así que cuando hicimos una misión con él, me fue más fácil hablar con él. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Que tú te dieras cuenta fue lo que tuvieron difícil. −Agrego Kushina.− Aun no sé cómo tuvieron una hija.

* * *

− Ya tenemos un nombre para mi hijo. −Le informo Kushina a Mikoto mientras ambas comían.

− ¿Cuál?

− Naruto.

− Kushina… ese es un ingrediente de comida. −Le dijo la Uchiha.

− Lo sé, lo sé… −Dijo la pelirroja.− A Minato y a mí nos gustó, lo sacamos de uno de los libros de Jiraiya-sama.

− ¿Y te parece bien que tu hijo vaya con un nombre sacado de un libro porno? −Cuestiono Mikoto.

− No, no, lo sacamos de otro de sus libros. −Dijo Kushina.− Se que suena increíble, pero es la verdad.

En eso la puerta de la casa se abrió y ambas pudieron ver a Isae entrando a la casa después de un día en la academia.

− Ya volví. −Anuncio la niña antes de mirarlas a ambas.− ¿Tía Kushina?

− Hey. −Saludo la pelirroja.

− Me estaba diciendo que había escogido un nombre para su hijo. −Comento Mikoto.

− ¿Cuál?¿Quiero escucharlo? −Dijo Isae.

− Naruto. −Le respondió Kushina.

− ¿Naruto? −Se pregunto Isae.− Bien, tía Kushina no te preocupes, yo cuidare a Naruto.

− Oye, creí que ibas a cuidar a tu hermanita. −Le dijo Mikoto.

− También, voy a cuidar a ambos. −Dijo Isae.

− Te lo encargo Isae-chan. −Le dijo Kushina.

* * *

Mikoto estaba caminando por las calles de aldea cargando a su hija cuando se encontró con Kushina que caminaba acompañada de la esposa del tercer Hokage.

− ¡Ah! Así que esta es Satsuki-chan. −Dijo Kushina viendo a la bebe.− Hola.

− Si, nació hace unos meses. −Le dijo la pelinegra.

− Tiene el cabello ligeramente puntiagudo, como el de Kazuma-san. −Dijo Kushina.

− Si, mi padre fue el primero en notarlo. −Le dijo Mikoto.− No tienes idea del montón de veces que se ha disculpado por ello.

− Tu padre es raro. −Comento Kushina.− Por cierto, Mikoto ¿Es cierto que duele mucho? −Pregunto aterrada la pelirroja.

− No sabía que había algo que te podía asustar Kushina.

− Tenemos que irnos. −Le dijo la esposa del tercero a Kushina jalándola.

− Ah, nos vemos pronto Mikoto. −Fue lo que le dijo Kushina antes de que se la llevaran del lugar.

Mikoto se quedó viendo a ambas hasta que las perdió de vista.− Escuchaste eso Satsuki, Naruto nacerá pronto. −Le dijo la mujer a Satsuki.− Estoy segura de que ambos serán buenos amigos.

Mikoto entonces comenzó a caminar de regreso al complejo Uchiha. No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera aun no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer para la cena. Mañana iría a ver a Kushina a primera hora.

Mikoto Gaiden 6: TERMINADO.


	7. El pasar de los años 2

**Todos sabían que en algún momento llegaría. Este es el capítulo final del spin-off.**

* * *

Mikoto Gaiden Final: El pasar de los años 2.

− ¿Cómo te fue en la academia? −Pregunto Mikoto a Isae cuando su familia cenaba tranquilamente en el comedor de su casa.

− Bien, aunque hay un niño que no deja de molestarme. −Le respondió la niña.

− Mucho cuidado. −Le advirtió la madre.− Tu tía Kushina tenía una situación similar, y ese chico termino siendo nuestro compañero de equipo.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta que de repente escucharon un gran estruendo seguido por un rugido. Kushina y Fugaku se levantaron de inmediato y miraron hacia afuera, pudiendo ver a un zorro gigante de nueve colas en la aldea. A la mujer se le helo la sangre.

* * *

Puede que no fuera la mejor idea, pero ambos tuvieron que dejar a Isae encargándose de Satsuki mientras ellos luchaban con el zorro. Fue una lucha cuentra en la que muchos ninjas y aldeanos murieron, pero al final, el cuarto llego y se llevó al zorro de la aldea, sellándolo en un niño recién nacido. Para cuando el humo se despejo, pudieron comenzar a identificar a los muertos. Afortunadamente, el complejo del clan quedo ileso, sin embargo, varios miembros del clan murieron en la batalla. Kazuma se rompió una pierna durante el combate, pero como el mismo dijo "¡Si un escarabajo gigante no me mato, tu menos bola de pelos!". Mikoto estaba impresionada con su padre, aun a pesar de su edad no dudo en ponerse a luchar y hasta insulto al kyubi. Sin embargo, durante el ataque, Shiku, su maestro también murió junto a su esposa, dejando sola a Kurenai.

Pero las muertes que tuvieron más peso fueron las de Minato y Kushina, ellos se habían sacrificado para sellar al Kyubi en un bebe recién nacido, Naruto, su hijo. Habían logrado detener al bijuu y salvado la aldea, pero a cambio habían dejado a su hijo con una gran responsabilidad en los hombros.

El asunto era serio, el tercero decidió volver a tomar el puesto de Hokage inmediatamente para poder comenzar a arreglar los problemas. Sin embargo, el asunto para el cual reunieron los líderes de los clanes, el hokage, sus consejeros y Danzo el líder de raíz era uno que le era de suma importancia a Mikoto.

− Con sus padres muertos, debemos de decidir qué haremos con Naruto. −Dijo Hizuren.

− Lo natural en estas situaciones sería dejarlo con algún familiar, pero él no tiene ninguno en la aldea. −Dijo Inoichi.

− Sus padres nombraron a Jiraiya como su padrino, así él podría ser una opción. −Comento el anciano de nombre Homura.

− Pero quizás una mala. −Comento Koharu.− La red de información de Jiraiya es muy valiosa como para perderla, y si hacemos que él lo acompañe, no es un estilo de vida muy bueno para un bebe.

− Si me permiten, me gustaría hacerme cargo de él. −Dijo Mikoto.− Yo era amiga de sus padres y estoy segura que estarían deacuerdo con ello.

− Tiene sentido. −Comento Shikaku.− El clan Uchiha es de los más peligrosos y su complejo de las partes más seguras de la aldea. Si es por su protección no habrá problemas.

− Parece que todos ustedes están olvidando algo muy importante. −Dijo Danzo.− Lo que él tiene dentro de su interior.

− Es cierto. −Comento Hiashi.− No necesito ni concentrar mucho mi Byakugan para darme cuenta que heredo la responsabilidad de su madre.

− Ya no se trata solamente del hijo del cuarto hokage, estamos hablando de un jinchuriki. −Dijo Danzo.− Les recuerdo que la labor de un jinchuriki es servir como un arma para la aldea.

− Él no es un arma, es un niño. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Por eso mismo, propongo que quede bajo mi cuidado. −Dijo Danzo.− El orfanato de la aldea no tiene capacidad para atender a todos los huérfanos de la guerra, mucho menos a los nuevos por este ataque. Sin embargo, yo ya he creado una organización dentro de RAIZ para hacerme cargo de ellos.

− ¿Y exactamente que ese proyecto tuyo? −Pregunto Tsume.− ¿Una especie de ejercito privado?

− Un ejército que beneficiara a la aldea. −Dijo Danzo.− Yo no estoy trabajando a ciegas aquí. Hace 16 años comencé a cuidar a alguien de la misma manera que planeo cuidar a los de RAIZ. Esa persona ahora mismo es alguien bastante fuerte y leal a la aldea.

− ¿A la aldea o a ti? −Pregunto Inoichi.

− Podríamos volver al tema en cuestión por favor. −Comento Murakumo.

− El Kurama tiene razón. −Agrego Hiashi.− Estamos aquí para arreglar la situación de ese niño, pero cada momento que desperdiciamos con el podríamos usarlo en arreglar los asuntos de nuestro clan.

− Déjenmelo a mí. Y el problema es entrenamiento yo me encargare de él. −Dijo Mikoto.

− El problema no es el entrenamiento, es si en realidad estará seguro contigo. −Comento Danzo.

− ¿Qué estas insinuando?

− Nada, pero era de que analicemos correctamente la situación. Todos en esta aldea saben que tú y Kushina eran amigas, incluso de las aldeas de fuera. −Dijo Danzo.− Y aunque puede que la relación de Kushina y el cuarto no fuera algo de conocimiento general, varios de nuestros enemigos realmente odiaban a su madre. Ahora que está muerta, buscaran vengarse de ella a través de él. Y la lista no hará más que incrementarse cuando lo relacionen con Minato.

− Puedo protegerlo. −Aseguro Mikoto.

− ¿Por cuánto tiempo? −Le pregunto Danzo.− ¿Y estás segura de que tú y Fugaku lo pueden cuidar mientras cuidan a sus propios hijos? −Le pregunto Danzo, poniendo algo de duda en la mente de Mikoto.− Como dije antes, yo ya tengo una infraestructura para encargarme de él. Estará seguro, pasará desapercibido y se convertirá en un ninja muy poderoso en el futuro.

− No dejare que lo hagas, maldito. −Comento Mikoto mientras sus ojos cambiaban.

− ¡Suficiente! −Ordeno el tercero.− No podemos continuar peleando sobre esto. Danzo, creo que te lo dije cuando Kushina llego a la aldea, mientras viva no permitiré que un jinchuriki jamás quede bajo tus órdenes. No puedo imaginarme como piensas usarlo.

− _Bien._ −Celebro Mikoto mentalmente.

− Sin embargo, él tiene razón en un punto. −Dijo el líder de la aldea.− Mikoto, tu relación con Kushina y Minaro es demasiado cercana como para no poner en peligro a ese niño. Lamento decírtelo, pero no puedo dejar que lo cuides, atraería demasiado la atención. De hecho, para su protección, quizás lo mejor sería que limitaras lo más posible tus interacciones con él.

− ¡¿Qué?! Pero…

− Tienes que prometérmelo por su seguridad. −Dijo el tercer hokage.− Si te niegas a hacerlo o rompes tu palabra, tendremos que ocultarlo de la única manera que tenemos, con Danzo.

− Entiendo. No se preocupe por mi Hokage-sama. −Mikoto se sentía fatal. Por un lado, había evitado que Naruto tuviera un mal futuro, pero por el otro, no podría verlo.

− ¿Entonces qué haremos con él? −Pregunto Shikaku.

− Me duele decirlo, pero el tendrá que vivir como cualquier otro huérfano. −Dijo Hizuren.− Oculto en la multitud, cargando con el bijuu dentro de él… El asunto está resuelto, pueden retirarse.

Los asistentes hicieron lo que se les indico y cada uno se retiró. Tenían todavía mucho que resolver respecto a la aldea. Mikoto no decidió seguirlo, sino que se quedó atrás. Cuando el anciano y la mujer quedaron solos, este decidió acercarse y puso su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

− Lo siento, pero era la única opción. −Dijo el Hokage.− A mí tampoco me gusta, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

− Hokage-sama, antes de que tenga que desaparecer de su vida, ¿Puedo verlo? −Pregunto la pelinegra.

El hombre solo asintió y le indico que lo acompañara. Mikoto se levantó y lo siguió por los pasillos del edificio hasta a una sala. El hombre le hablo a una enfermera para los dejaran entrar y esta de inmediato cumplió con la orden. Cuando entraron, Mikoto reconoció a Naruto de inmediato, con su cabello rubio y puntiagudo que heredó de su padre era obvio que se trataba de él, sin embargo, también podía notar que se trataba del hijo de Kushina con ese rostro redondo como el de ella y todo esto estaba acompañado por unas marcas como bigotes en su rostro, tres en cada lado. Mikoto se acercó lentamente para despertar a ninguno de los niños y cuando finalmente llego junto a él, se le quedo viendo.

− Puedes cargarlo. −Le indico el hokage.

Mikoto tomo a Naruto en sus brazos y lo miro, con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Era lo único que quedaba para recordarle a su amiga, y ahora no podía ni siquiera estar cerca de él. Pero quizás lo que le entristecía más de todo era lo que tenía por delante.

* * *

− ¡Vamos Mama, Nee-chan! −Dijo Satsuki para apurar a su madre y hermana.

− Ahí vamos. −Le dijo Mikoto.

− Satsuki, no seas impaciente. −Le dijo Isae.− No es como si el abuelo fuera ir a alguna parte.

Mikoto sonrió por dentro. Satsuki era una niña de 5 años bastante animada y activa.− ¿Está bien que vinieras?

− Si no te preocupes mama. −Le dijo Isae.− Papa me dijo que usara el día como quisiera, y así es como lo quiero pasar. Además, es divertido visitar al abuelo. −La chica entonces se acercó un poco a su madre.− Por cierto, la historia del escarabajo…

− No sé si sea verdadera o no. −Dijo Mikoto.− Pero si empieza a hablar de ella intenta cambiar de tema, creo que Satsuki aún es muy joven como para escucharla.

− ¿Lo dices porque no quieres que empiece a coleccionar escarabajos como yo? −Comento Isae con una gotita de sudor.

− Bueno, conociste a Shisui así que algo bueno salió de eso. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Mama, no. −Respondió la hija.− Solo somos amigos. Y no lo digo de una forma cliché de "Sentimos algo, pero lo negamos a los demás porque somos unos grandísimos tercos", realmente solo somos amigos.

− Yo-yo no dije nada. −Balbuceo Mikoto.− Lo pensé pero no lo dije.

Finalmente, las tres llegaron hasta la antigua casa de Mikoto, en donde Kazuma los recibió y de inmediato abrazo a Satsuki.

− ¡Abuelito! −Exclamo Satsuki devolviendo el abrazo.

− ¡Satsuki!¡Mi nieta favorita de cabello puntiagudo! −Dijo el hombre mientras revolvía el cabello de la niña.

− Abuelito, soy tu única nieta con tu cabello. −Le recordó Satsuki.

− Hola abuelo. −Dijo Isae saludándolo, pero tanto Kazuma como Satsuki abrieron sus brazos.

− ¡Vamos Nee-chan!¡Únete! −Le dijo Satsuki. Isae no se resistió y se unió al abrazo grupal.

Después de eso, los cuatro entraron a la casa en donde Satsuki miraba curiosamente a sus alrededores.

− ¿Está bien si las dejo contigo? −Pregunto de nuevo Mikoto.

− Si, no te preocupes. −Aseguro Kazuma.− Isae-chan sabe cuidarse sola y Satsuki se porta muy bien, excepto cuando quiere saltar del techo. −Con eso la mujer se puso blanca.− Era una broma, nunca lo ha hecho.

− En esta casa. −Dijo Isae, haciendo que su madre se pusiera más blanca.− ¡Era una broma!¡Mama era una broma!

− Ustedes dos, su sentido del humor es… −Dijo Mikoto sin encontrar palabras para describirlo.− Volveré en unas horas.

Mikoto salió de la casa de su padre y camino por las calles del complejo, aquellas que hace varios años ella misma y su equipo tuvieron que limpiar. Camino y llego hasta la salida, llegando al distrito comercial de la aldea de la hoja. Hace solo 5 años el lugar quedo casi completamente destruido en el ataque del Kyubi. La mujer continúo avanzando, pero se detuvo unos momentos frente a la academia, el lugar en donde había conocido a Kushina y también donde su amiga pelirroja y Daisuke tuvieron su primera pelea. Aun así, no se detuvo mucho y continúo avanzando, viendo el techo donde se reunió con el equipo al que le toco liderar, los tres habían crecido y se habían vuelto bastante habilidosos. Finalmente, la mujer llego al lugar en donde la esperaban.

− ¡Sensei! −Dijo Suzuki levantando su brazo.

Ya una vez los cuatro sentados en la mesa del parque, decidieron darles la noticia.

− Verán, Kurenai, Sensei… Hajime y yo… −Comenzó a decir Suzuki.

− Nos vamos a casar. −Dijo Hajime, lo cual sorprendió a todas. Suzuki de inmediato reacciono.

− ¡Idiota!¡Te dije que no hicieras esa broma! −Grito la pelinegra mientras lo golpeaba, mandándolo a volar por el parque.− Perdón por eso, pero este idiota no se pudo resistir a hacer una broma.

− ¿Entonces no se van a casar? −Pregunto Kurenai.

− ¿Qué? No para nada. −Dijo Suzuki.

− Me conoces muy bien, no me gustan las chicas violentas. −Dijo Hajime.− Suzuki es demasiado Tsundere para mí.

− Cállate imbécil, sabes muy bien que si hay una tsundere en el equipo es Kurenai. −Dijo la chica de cabello lacio.

− Yo solo vine a que me dieran una noticia, ahora resulto que soy víctima de sus insultos. −Comento la chica de cabello alborotado.

− ¿Y bueno de que querían hablarnos? Sin bromas Hajime-kun. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Bueno, nos ofrecieron un trabajo. −Dijo Suzuki.− Nos asignarían a uno de los puestos fronterizos. Eso no significa que no volveríamos a la aldea, solo que no lo haríamos por mucho tiempo, meses incluso hasta un año.

− ¿Entonces eso significa? −Pregunto Kurenai.

− Si, lo sentimos mucho Kurenai. −Se disculpo Hajime.

− No importa, es una gran oportunidad. −Kurenia se levantó y salió caminando del lugar.

− Quizás no debimos haber aceptado. −Dijo Hajime.

− No chicos, no es su culpa. −Les dijo Mikoto.− Ustedes hicieron bien en aceptar.

Después de su pequeña reunión de equipo, Mikoto fue hasta la cima del monumento del segundo Hokage, en donde pudo encontrar a una chica de cabello negro alborotado mirando hacia la aldea.

− Sabia que te encontraría aquí. −Dijo Mikoto, provocando que su alumna la mirada. La mujer camino hasta donde ella estaba.− ¿Te importa si me siento?

− No, está bien. −Dijo Kurenia.− Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así.

− No, te entiendo. −Le dijo Mikoto.− Hace 5 años perdiste a tus padres, y tus compañeros son la única familia que tienes. Es natural que estés triste ahora que se van a ir, aunque sea por un tiempo.

− ¿Debería disculparme con ellos? −Pregunto Kurenia.

− No creo que sea necesario, ellos lo entienden. −Dijo Mikoto.− Aunque creo que podría ser un buen pretexto para que los veas. −Comento Mikoto antes de que comenzara a levantarse. La mujer se estiro un poco antes de volver a dirigirse a la chica.− Vamos, te invito a cenar con mi familia.

− ¿Está bien que vaya? −Pregunto la chica.

− Si, vamos ya has ido otras veces. −Comento Mikoto.− Estoy segura que estarán felices de verte.

Ambas bajaron del monumento y comenzaron caminar por el distrito comercial. Ahí, vieron a un niño de cabello rubio al que varios de los adultos le estaban gritando. Kurenai no le dio mucha importancia, pero su maestra no solo se detuvo, sino que camino hasta ellos.

− ¿Ocurre algo? −Pregunto la mujer a la multitud.

− ¡Lo que ocurre es que este mocoso iba a entrar a robar a mi tienda! −Declaro el dueño de un establecimiento.

− ¡Eso no es cierto! −Dijo Naruto.− ¡Yo venía a comprar pero ustedes de repente me echaron si razón!

− ¡Porque te quería atrapar antes de que cometieras el robo!

− Tranquilícese. −Dijo Mikoto.− Si no ha cometido ningún crimen no tiene por qué acusarlo.

Naruto vio la oportunidad y salió corriendo, alejándose rápido de la multitud.

− ¡Maldición!¡Se fue! −Dijo el hombre.

− Es lo que cualquiera haría si el dueño de una tienda le gritara nomas al entrar. −Comento la Uchiha.

− Mierda, pero espero que haya aprendido la lección. −Dijo el dueño.− Si no a la siguiente lo mato.

La rabia tomo el control de la mujer, que lo tomo de la ropa y uso su brazo para empujarlo a la pared. Mikoto no tenía nada en su otra mano, pero sus ojos, de color carmesí y con un patrón extraño era lo único que necesitaba para asustar a ese hombre.

− Escúchame, si tu o alguno de tus amigos alguna vez le hacen a ese niño, yo misma los matare. −Amenazo la mujer antes de soltar al hombre. Mikoto volvió con Kurenia y comenzó a caminar.

− Sensei ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? −Pregunto la chica.

− Nada que te pueda explicar ahorita. −Respondió la mujer.− No te preocupes, lo entenderás dentro de poco.

* * *

− ¿Fugaku crees que podrías encargarte de la cena hoy? −Pregunto Mikoto a su esposo.

− ¿Estas segura? −Pregunto el hombre con seria preocupación en su rostro.

− Si, hoy no puedo hacerlo. Tengo algo importante que hacer. −Dijo Mikoto.

− ¿Es hoy verdad? −Pregunto Fugaku.

− Si, hace 16 años fue el día que Daisuke falleció. −Dijo la mujer.− Iré a visitarlo un momento.

− Entiendo, pero trata de volver temprano. −Dijo Fugaku.− Con las cosas como están…

− Lo sé. Tratare de hacerlo. −Fue lo último que Mikoto antes de caminar a la salida.− Te amo. −Le dijo mandándole un beso antes de dirigirse al cementerio de la aldea.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Mikoto llegar hasta el cementerio y visitar la tumba de su compañero. No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, pero aun así ella decidió que podía hacer unas visitas. Primero fue a las tumbas de Kushina y Minato, aunque no pudo decirles mucho respecto a su hijo, no sabía nada para empezar. Vio a su alrededor como el cementerio comenzaba a vaciarse ya que la gente comenzaba a regresar a sus casas. Quedaban todavía unos minutos de luz, así que la mujer fue hasta una tumba que tenía tiempo sin visitar. Mikoto llego hasta la tumba de su madre y estuvo varios minutos frente a ella. El cementerio estaba casi vacío, excepto por una presencia que intentaba ocultar su intención asesina, aun así, Mikoto podía sentirla.

− Agradezco que al menos hayas esperado a que toda la gente se fuera. −Le dijo Mikoto a la presencia.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y vio a la persona que tenía puesta una capucha de color beige, se imaginaba que debajo usaba equipo ninja, probablemente ANBU ya que tenía una máscara puesta. Mikoto se concentró en la máscara, notando que la máscara asemejaba a un pájaro, posiblemente un águila. También pudo notar los cabellos de color negro y puntiagudo que lograban salir de la capucha.

− ¿Conque así es como el tercer hokage ha decidido resolver las cosas? −Comento Mikoto mientras sentía el viento correr por el campo.

− No me envía el tercero. −Respondió el atacante que, por su voz, Mikoto reconoció debía tratarse de una mujer.

− ¿Entonces quién?

− Eso nunca lo sabrás.

La atacante comenzó a correr hacia la mujer con un tanto en su mano. Mikoto espero el momento en que ella atacara para dar un paso a un lado. La mujer estaba a punto de patear el arma en la mano, cuando vio como desde la otra que tenía en la capucha salía otra arma. Ante de esta amenaza Mikoto simplemente retrocedió para evitar el corte. Aunque su plan no había funcionado, la atacante volvió a cargar contra ella, esta vez mostrando libremente sus armas. Lanzo unos ataques con las armas que Mikoto pudo esquivar, pero no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo ya que no tenía ningún arma propia, mientras que su enemiga tenía varias. Mikoto esquivo de nuevo el ataque, pero esta vez aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo a su oponente en el estómago, haciendo que varios kunais cayeran de uno de sus cinturones.

− Lo siento, pero no pienso morir hoy. −Declaro Mikoto con su sharingan activado y sosteniendo una de las armas.

− Desgraciada. −Exclamo la atacante.

− _No me gusta para nada tener que luchar aquí, debo llevarla a otra parte._ −Mikoto pensó.

La mujer tomo uno de los kunai del suelo y se lo lanzo a su atacante. Después de esto salto hacia el bosque, logrando llevarla hasta un claro en el bosque. Ahí continúo luchando durante varios minutos contra su oponente. Era muy buena, podía seguir perfectamente sus movimientos aun a pesar de que eran muy veloces. Sin embargo, Mikoto tenía un arma secreta. En una oportunidad logro activar su Mangekyo Sharingan, y cuando su oponente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hizo aparecer un brazo gigante de color amarillo y con este logro golpear a la atacante, hiriéndola.

− Suficiente. −Dijo Mikoto mientras devolvía su sharingan a la normalidad, con sangre saliendo de sus ojos.− ¿Quién te envía?

− Moriría antes de decírtelo. −Declaro la atacante.− Pero todo este tiempo ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido preguntarte porque?

Un sentimiento de intranquilidad invadió a Mikoto y de inmediato salió corriendo. No le importaba ya su oponente, estaba muy herida como para hacerle algo. Mikoto corrió hasta el complejo Uchiha. Cuando llego, se encontró a varios de los ninjas de Konoha en el lugar, limpiando lo que únicamente podía llamarse como una masacre.

− ¿Mikoto-san? −Pregunto un ANBU con mascara de perro.− Que bueno que se encuentra bien. Me alegra que su hija no vaya a estar sola.

− ¿Mi hija?

− Si, Satsuki, ella parece ser la única sobreviviente.

− Por favor, ¿podrías llevarme con ella? −Mikoto pidió y el ANBU acepto, guiando por las calles del complejo. Mikoto intento desviar su mirada a cada momento, no quería ver nada de lo que había ocurrido. Pero cuando paso frente a su casa, pudo notar las paredes manchadas con la sangre de Fugaku. También frente a la morada se encontraba un cadáver que le llamo mucho la atención, se trataba de Izumi, una de las amigas de Isae.

− Mama… −Solo exclamo Satsuki cuando la vio antes de comenzar a llorar.

− Ya estoy aquí, las cosas estarán bien. −Dijo Mikoto abrazándola, tratando de creerse lo que acababa de decir.

* * *

Mas tarde esa misma noche, Mikoto y su hija fueron llevadas a la torre del hokage. Oficialmente, era para que ambas testificaran lo que sabían de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, como Mikoto sabía perfectamente, por cada vez que te convocaban oficialmente, había al menos 2 asuntos no oficiales de los cuales no quedaría registro. Satsuki estaba apoyada sobre ella, estaba agotada y no la culpaba después de lo que había tenido que ver. El tercero salió de su oficina y Mikoto se preparaba para levantarse, pero el líder la detuvo con una seña.

− No será necesario. −Le dijo.− Ambos sabemos porque ocurrió.

− No puedo creer que llegara a esto. −Dijo Mikoto.

− Lo siento. Aunque no quise que pasara…

− Sabes, no sé si debería creerte. −Dijo Mikoto.− Pero Minato y Kushina lo hacían, así que tienes el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotras?

− Lo ideal sería terminar el trabajo. −Dijo Hizuren.− Pero no hay suficientes pruebas de su participación, así que las dejaremos en paz.

− Eso y que sabes que no te conviene. −Dijo Mikoto.− No te preocupes, nunca estuve a favor de eso. Sin embargo, tampoco estoy a favor de como acabaron las cosas. ¿Qué sigue?

− El clan Uchiha continuara viviendo. −Dijo el hokage.− Tu y Satsuki son las únicas sobrevivientes en la aldea, Isae se ha ido. Continuaran manteniendo su estatus y como eres la única adulta, serás nombrada la líder de tu clan. −Le dijo el hombre.− Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con el dinero y propiedades, son de ustedes. −Fue lo último que el hombre dijo antes de que darse la vuelta.

− Esto no se ha acabado. −Dijo Mikoto.− Primero lo de Naruto y ahora esto. Estoy muy enojada.

− ¿Es una amenaza? −Pregunto el anciano.

− Si, pero no contra tu vida o la aldea. No te preocupes por eso. −Dijo la pelinegra.− Yo sigo siendo una ninja de Konoha, aunque, no dejare que las cosas terminen así.

− Mientas no hagas algo que vaya contra la ley, has lo que quieras. −Le dijo hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mikoto se levantó y cargo a su hija. Por el momento, buscaría un hotel donde pudieran dormir, ya mañana vería que harían.

* * *

− Satsuki se te va a hacer tarde. −Le dijo Mikoto a su hija. Satsuki Uchiha, de ahora 12 años, veía entretenida en la televisión una vieja caricatura de cuando era una niña.− ¿Cuántas veces has visto esa cosa?

− Muchas, no es mi culpa que sea tan buena. −Dijo de la chica de cabello puntiagudo.− Además, falta todavía mucho y solo van a decir los nombres de los equipos.

− ¿Y no piensas convivir con tus compañeros? −Pregunto la madre.

− Lo he hecho durante los últimos años. −Respondió la chica.

Admitiendo su derrotar, Mikoto se sentó y simplemente decidió esperar a que terminara.− _Es una terca… justo como Kushina._

Algunos minutos más tarde, el programa se terminó y Satsuki se levantó. La chica camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

− Ya me voy mama. −Se despidió Satsuki.

− ¿No vas a llevar tu mochila?

− Únicamente vamos a que nos den el número del equipo. −Volvió a decir la chica.

− Lo sé. −Comento Mikoto antes de darle un abrazo.

− ¿Qué tienes?

− Nada, solo que creces muy rápido Satsuki. −Respondió Mikoto.− Vamos, anda, ya de por si vas tarde.

− Únicamente vamos a… −Satsuki decidió ni siquiera repetirlo. La chica camino a la salida y de ahí a la academia.

Mikoto salió para verla mientras se alejaba y caminaba hacia la academia. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la recorrió y recordó el día que la asignaron a su equipo y cada uno se presentó. Habían pasado años desde eso. Ahora, ella estaba feliz, podía sentir que, en ese momento, la historia de una nueva generación comenzaba.

Mikoto Gaiden: TERMINADO.


End file.
